Sobre amor, tartarugas e novas chances
by floatingbluebutterfly
Summary: Rizzles, sem dúvida. E talvez uma criança.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Nenhum personagem que vocês conhecem me pertencem. O título original é 'the anniversary' (o aniversário, de casamento) em inglês. Era pra ser só uma one-shot, mas dei uma chance e desenvolvi para outra coisa. Se lerem essa, não percam tempo lendo a em inglês com o título citado a cima rs, essa é a tradução. Rizzles, desde o começo. **

**Como sempre, me digam o que vocês acharam. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas e fazem meu dia! Espero que gostem. ****Essa história é meu mimo, trate-a com gentileza, por favor.**

* * *

><p><em>Elas estavam deitadas no colchão de Jane que estava na sala de estar, porque seu irmão estúpido tinha preferido flertar com uma garota em vez de ajudá-la a movê-lo para o quarto dela. Bem ... Agora ela e Maura estavam lá, tomando vinho e bate papo, sobre coisas importantes, coisas não tão importantes assim. Elas tinham um cobertor sobre elas, era uma noite fria. Já era tarde, ainda assim Jane podia ouvir um murmúrio vindo de fora, denunciando que a cidade não estava completamente adormecida.<em>

_A mente de Jane estava divagando... Sobre o caso, sobre como Riley havia mentido para eles. Agora Frankie tinha um coração partido e ela um colchão no chão. Frankie, estúpido! Ela pensou que ele seria mais inteligente do que isso. Ela estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que ela tinha perdido as últimas palavras de Maura._

_'Jane?'_

_'Sinto muito, o quê?'_

_'Eu estive pensando... Sobre o que você disse do seu sonho de casamento...'_

_'E aí? Eu já te disse, Maura. Sim para os cachorros-quentes, e não, definitivamente NÃO para o vestido de noiva.' Ela brincou._

_'Não é isso.' Maura virou-se em o seu lado para encarar Jane._

_'O que é, então?'_

_'Na verdade, não é sobre o casamento.'_

_'O que é, então?' Ela perguntou de novo, impaciente._

_'Bem, eu ... Bem. Não fique brava comigo. '_

'Maura.'

_'É que eu não consigo imaginar você como uma mulher casada.'_

_'Espera, o quê? Por que, Maura?' Agora foi a vez de Jane rolar para um lado._

_'Porque sim... Eu nunca vi você apaixonada. Quer dizer, além de Casey.'_

_'Eu não entendi.'_

_'Quando você estava saindo com alguns homens, você não se importava com seu relacionamento, ou com eles, de qualquer maneira.'_

_Jane arqueou uma sobrancelha, deixando Maura terminar sua análise._

_'Agora, com Casey. Bem, você não parecia ser você mesma quando você estava com ele. Você disse que estava apaixonada, mas não parecia como se estivesse. Você queria ele e não queria ao mesmo tempo. '_

_'É muito complexo?' Era uma meio que uma pergunta._

_'Pode ser. Eu só queria saber... Como você agiria quando estivesse realmente apaixonada.'_

_'Como seria para mim, você quer dizer?'_

_'Sim.'_

_'Bem ... É tarde demais para isso.' O teto estava girando. A coisa é que ela não queria falar sobre isso agora. Estar deitada ao lado de Maura com o adicional desse assunto era algo muito perturbador. Entretanto, os olhos questionadores de Maura não parariam de estudá-la enquanto a loira não ouvisse uma resposta que a deixasse satisfeita, então..._

_'Ok. Você está certa, quando eu estava com ele eu não me sentia como eu mesma. Isso foi um grande problema. Eu acho que ... Quando eu tiver a pessoa certa, vou me sentir como eu. Eu gosto do meu espaço, como você sabe ... E, seria bom ter alguém para falar sobre as coisas no final do dia, sentindo-se confortável em apenas estar lá, sabe? '_

_Maura balançou a cabeça que sim._

_'E ... Eu gostaria de falar sobre o trabalho, às vezes, porque você sabe como ele pode ser estressante. Mas não o tempo todo, é claro. E ... eu gostaria de fazer coisas juntos ... como correr, cozinhar ou, eu não sei ... "_

_'Parece com você, sim.'_

_Jane sorriu para ela._

_'O que mais?'_

_'Estar em silêncio sem ficar desconfortável.'_

_'Hum.'_

_'Bem ... Se eu estivesse apaixonada por alguém ...' Ela suspirou. 'Eu faria qualquer coisa para fazer essa pessoa feliz.'_

_Essa pessoa. Nem _ela_, nem _ele_. _Essa pessoa_._

_'Como o que?'_

_'Eu não sei, Maur ...'_

_Maura deu uma risadinha._

_'Se você estivesse apaixonada por mim, o que você faria?' Maura teve medo de receber algum tipo de rejeição ou, pelo menos, um sorriso sarcástico dela, mas em vez disso, Jane riu e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Maura, e agora elas estavam deitadas frente a frente, perto o suficiente para invadir o espaço pessoal uma da outra._

_'Maura, se estivéssemos apaixonadas, se você fosse minha, então eu te daria o mundo inteiro, se você me pedisse.' Os olhos de Jane estavam mais escuros do que o habitual, e olhando para eles, Maura descobriu um novo universo lá. Tão intenso, vívido, forte ... No entanto, ainda tão suave quando Jane segurava seu olhar. Ela piscou os olhos rapidamente, com medo de perder a si mesma dentro eles e nunca mais encontrar seu caminho para fora novamente._

_'Hm ... Então ... Se eu estivesse apaixonada por você, isso me colocaria em uma posição onde eu poderia te pedir qualquer coisa? Ela murmurou, seus olhos estudando o rosto de Jane à procura de algum tipo de sinal. Mas no fundo, ela já sabia a verdade._

_'Sim'._

_'Bem ... Então ... Eu posso ter um beijo agora?' _Por favor, não me rejeite, por favor não se afaste de mim.

_Jane refletiu por um momento. Teria ela ouvido direito? Mas, conforme Maura continuava olhando para ela e os segundos passavam lentamente, deixando a situação um tanto quanto desconfortável, ela percebeu o jogo Maura estava fazendo. Por uma fração de segundo, Jane se amaldiçoou por todas as vezes que ela tinha se repreendido ao imaginar como seria beijar Maura, tê-la em seus braços, pensando que isso era inadequado demais para se pensar, uma vez que elas eram só amigas e nada mais do que isso. Por muito tempo Jane tinha se culpado por ter esse tipo de sentimento por ela. Ela nunca disse a ninguém, ela não podia. Em primeiro lugar, porque era difícil de admitir para si mesma. Em segundo lugar, as chances de Maura estar afim dela eram quase zero, e Jane tinha uma lista para continuar. Sua família, seus amigos, seu trabalho ... Iria ser muito complicado. Mas, por mais que ela negasse, ela tinha pensado em estar com ela, havia sempre uma fagulha de esperança em seu peito de que aquilo que sentia por Maura era recíproco, senão, ela não tentaria se convencer o contrário. Você só pode negar algo que já existe. Assim, quando Maura pediu um beijo, todos aqueles pensamentos inundaram sua mente ao mesmo tempo. Beijar. Abraçar. Proteger. Amar. Cuidar. Diga que você a ama. _

_No entanto, como sempre, Jane hesitou._

_Agora, Maura era quem estava lhe perguntando um monte de 'e se'. Não só pensando, mas de fato verbalizando isso. E se eu estiver apaixonada por você? E se eu te beijar? E se, e se, e se...?_

_E com um alguns 'e se' vieram juntos alguns 'então'._

_E se ela só estiver supondo? Apenas imaginando, não levando realmente a sério? Bem, mas e se ela realmente estiver interesseda em saber como se seria, caso tivesse uma chance? _Então_, Jane pensou, _se o que você está realmente dizendo é que está apaixonada por mim, eu mereço ouvir. Não em uma brincadeira. Preciso ouvir alto e claro. Claro como a luz do dia.

_Hora de se desfazer de todas suas dúvidas, Rizzoli._

_'Você está falando sério, Maura?'_

_'Sim.' Ela murmurou, engolindo em seco._

_'Como é que eu não soube isso antes? 'Jane estava sentada no colchão agora e Maura estava sentindo pânico se instalar dentro de seu coração. Ela também se sentou._

_'Eu te dei todas as dicas.' Era a melhor resposta que ela conseguiu oferecer, e saiu um tanto na defensiva._

_'E eu descartei todas elas.' Jane suspirou. Quando ela viu o olhar magoado de Maura, ela acrescentou: 'Não! Não desse modo. Eu pensei que não poderia ser. Quero dizer ... Você nunca disse nada.'_

_'Primeiro eu imaginei que minhas habilidades não fossem tão boas quanto eu pensava. Você sabe como eu posso ser quando se trata de habilidades sociais. Então você começou a namorar Casey, e eu pensei que você só ... Bem, eu pensei que eu tinha interpretado os fatos de forma incorreta, que eu tinha confundido as coisas. Você sabe que eu nunca tinha tido uma melhor amiga antes, portanto, mal posso dizer quando estamos cruzando a linha de amizade ou não ... Mas então, você terminou com ele, e foi um alívio para mim. Parece egoísta, eu sei, mas eu não entendi, ainda não entendo, como o seu relacionamento com ele funcionava. Então imaginei, na época, que a principal razão pela qual você terminou com ele foi que, bem, não era realmente um homem que você estava procurando para se estabelecer.'_

_'Eu conheço você há um ano agora, Maura. Você nunca me disse nada sobre encontros com mulheres. Você sempre saía com homens.'_

_'Jane, eu ...'_

_'Eu estava completamente alheia a isso.'_

_'Estava? Realmente, Jane?_

_'Ok, não tão alheia assim, mas eu pensei que ... Droga, Maura.' Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, frustrada._

_'Jane, me desculpe, eu não deveria colocar as coisas dessa maneira, é só que ...'_

_'Maura,' Jane segurou sua nuca e olhou para ela sério, elas já haviam perdido tempo de mais. 'pára de falar e só me beija.'_

_Sem perder um segundo, ela inclinou-se para frente e lentamente, quase torturante, beijou os lábios de Maura._

_Maura segurou na nuca da morena e a trouxe para mais perto, deslizando sua língua na boca de Jane. O beijo se intensificou e antes que a detetive notasse, ela estava sobre Maura, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, saboreando sua boca na dela, aproveitando o calor, o sabor de um bom vinho ainda duradouro nela._

_Quando se afastaram do beijo, ambas estavam sem fôlego, elas não disseram uma palavra e nem mexeram por um minuto inteiro. Jane pensou por um breve segundo que talvez, se ela tivesse entendido tudo errado, ela tinha acabado de estragar sua amizade com Maura. Amizade, minha bunda! E ela riu alto por isso. Ridículo, Rizzoli. A maneira como Maura estava olhando para ela agora, ou passando as mãos para cima e para baixo em suas costas e, em seguida, entrelaçando os dedos pelo cabelo, ou até mesmo a maneira que sua perna estava roçando contra a dela ... De jeito nenhum que isso pode ser uma amizade. Elas eram mais do que isso, agora estava mais claro do que nunca._

_Naquele momento, Jane se permitiu olhar para Maura, realmente olhar para ela, como ela sempre quis. Sem limites. Sem culpa. Apenas com amor e em admiração ao quão linda ela era. O jeito que seus olhos brilhavam, pequenos pontinhos verde escuro constratando em seus olhos verde claro, o jeito que suas sardas se espalhavam pelo peito, ficando menos e menos visíveis até desaparecer completamente antes de alcançar seu doce rosto. E agora que ela estava perto, ela via que a cor das sardas combinavam com a cor do cabelo. Ela amou o detalhe._

_Ela devia estar com um olhar bobo em seu rosto, porque, de repente, Maura começou a rir._

_'O Quê?' Ela perguntou, a voz mais rouca do que o habitual._

_'Eu pensei que você fosse me rejeitar.'_

_'Eu? Te rejeitar? Quer dizer, _você_, Maura?'_

_'Sim. Bem...'_

_'Quem, por Cristo, faria isso?'_

_'Muita gente tem feito.'_

_'Eles são completos idiotas. Sorte a minha.' Ela deu uma risadinha e beijou carinhosamente os lábios de Maura, acariciando seu cabelo._

_'Jane?' Maura chamou e fixou seu olhar com o da morena._

_A mulher sentiu Maura deslizar os dedos pelo seu rosto, as pontas indo parar nos seus lábios. Ela plantou levemente um beijo neles. 'Sim, Maur?'_

_'Se você for minha, eu jamais pedirei pelo mundo.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Jane sorriu com a memória. Aquela noite foi o começo dos melhores dias de sua vida, e se alguém tivesse sugerido algo parecido com isso, antes daquela noite, ela teria simplesmente gargalhado cheia de sarcasmo e virado as costas. Uma besteira,ela diria. Mas então elas se beijaram. Então elas decidiram contar a todos. Elas decidiram morar juntas, oficialmente juntas, como seus amigos disseram. Daquele dia em diante, ela passou a acordar com Maura Isles deitada ao seu lado. A melhor maneira de acordar, realmente.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu, através das sombras, a forma de Maura deitada ao seu lado. Deve ser cedo, ela pensou, mas não cedo para acordá-la... de uma maneira especial. Ela apoiou seu corpo sobre um cotovelo, em seguida, colocou-se lentamente sobre Maura. A loira mal se moveu. Jane se inclinou e beijou-lhe o queixo e os lábios, quando Maura não mostrou nenhum sinal de reconhecimento Jane pressionou seu joelho contra seu sexo e a mulher gemeu baixinho. A morena sorriu satisfeita. Apenas o pensamento de ver Maura acorda toda excitada e gemendo lhe dava arrepios, fazia seu centro arder. Jane estudou o rosto de Maura, em seguida, passou a mão ao lado de seu corpo quente, e sua mão capturou todo o calor quando ela segurou peito nu de Maura. A pele queimou contra sua mão e um mamilo endureceu rapidamente. E lá estava: a expressão no rosto de Maura que Jane estava esperando. Era fascinante. Ela estava viciada. Ela fez de novo, desta vez mordiscando-lhe o mamilo e sugando-o com cuidado, ela não queria acordá-la ainda. Maura gemeu novamente e virou a cabeça para o lado de Jane sobre a cama, separando as pernas ainda mais como se convidando Jane para ir além. Bem, ela estava prestes a fazer isso...

Sua mão viajou através da barriga de Maura, até que chegou o clitóris, então Jane administrou pequenos círculos, massageando a carne inchada. O quadril de Maura começou a se mover involuntariamente e quando Jane deslizou um dedo dentro dela e sentiu a umidade lá, ela sabia que Maura estava pronta.

Jane saiu da cama cuidadosamente e foi até a mesa de cabeceira, abriu a primeira gaveta e pegou o strap-on. Era algo que sempre excitava Maura, ela sabia disso. A loira gostava de seus dedos, seus toques e sua língua, mas ela também gostava de ser pressionada contra a cama, corpo contra o corpo, movendo-se rapidamente. Jane daria à ela o que quer que ela pedisse. E hoje foi uma ocasião especial, hoje sexo tinha que ser como o céu.

Respirando pesadamente, Jane subiu na cama novamente. Ela se colocou entre as pernas de Maura, e então ... lá estava ela. Colocando o dildo dentro de sua mulher. Jane gemeu a vista. A mão de Maura viajou até o próprio peito e agarrou-o, e quando Jane pressionou ainda mais a fundo e Maura gemeu novamente, ela sabia que a loira estava sonhando sobre coisas sujas.

Jane se inclinou para cima de Maura e começou a se movimentar lentamente - afinal não queria machucar sua mulher - e Maura gemeu mais alto, e a morena teve que se conter para não perder o juízo. Ainda apoiada sobre os braços ela segurou o ombro da médica e continuou se movendo até que ouviu Maura arfar, e então ela soube que a loira tinha acordado. Ela diminuiu os movimentos e inclinou sua cabeça para beijá-la.

'Bom dia, linda.'

Maura ficou tensa ao sair do estado desfocado do sonos e se firmar na realidade, mas ela precisou de apenas alguns segundos para perceber o que estava acontecendo lá: Jane estava transando com ela, ainda que ela estivesse dormindo. Quando chegou a tal conclusão todos os pontos de seu corpo ficaram mais sensíveis: o pescoço, peito, barriga, cada centímetro de carne estava queimando. Ela podia sentir seus mamilos endurecidos roçando nos de Jane. Todas essas sensações quase a fez ver estrelas, perder-se nesse espaço infinito de prazer. Ela estava voando, mas de alguma forma ancorada Jane; ela era a luz, mas Jane pressionando seu corpo contra o dela fazia tudo incoerente. Ela estava aqui e lá ao mesmo tempo. Não fazia sentido, mas ela nem se importava mais.

Jane tinha sussurrado em seu ouvido e Maura não fez nada, a não ser gemer no dela.

'Vou levar isso como 'esta é uma manhã boa _pra caralho_.'

Maura tentou rir da piada horrível, mas o riso foi substituído por um gemido quando Jane começou a investir novamente. Como seu seio roçando contra os de Jane, Maura perdeu toda linha de pensamento. Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi envolver as pernas ao redor da cintura de Jane e seguir os movimentos. Sim, ela estava prestes a desmoronar, perder-se neste paraíso ostensivo. Ela não se importava. Ela estava, na verdade, esperando por isso e Jane daria a ela.

'Por favor', ela conseguiu sussurrar no ouvido da detetive, 'mais rápido'.

'Maura!' Jane olhou para ela e Maura viu a luxúria, a ferocidade em seus olhos. Ela não tinha medo, Jane nunca iria machucá-la. Em vez disso tudo o que sentiu foi excitação.

'Por favor, mais forte? Ela quase implorou. Seu corpo não era mais dela, ele era de Jane e ela realmente queria que aquela sensação tomasse conta de seu corpo. Ela queria a leveza, ela queria desmoronar. Jane poderia recompô-la, mais tarde, porque agora tudo o que ela precisava era disso.

Maura pressionou seu próprio corpo contra Jane e a morena gemeu. 'Caralho, Maura!', ela disse enquanto agarrava a cintura de Maura e segurava firmemente. O gesto de posse mais a forte investida levou Maura para o céu novamente. Ela agarrou a nuca de Jane e depois disso a única coisa de que ela estava consciente eram as estrelas em torno dela e de sua voz ecoando através do espaço chamando por Jane.

Sentindo corpo trêmulo de Maura sob o seu próprio era algo incrível. Quanto mais ela sentia, mais ela queria. Maura tinha gritado o nome dela, havia implorado por mais. Agora, ela estava tremendo ora ou outra. Era maravilhoso como seu corpo respondia ao toque de Jane e a sensação de poder e posse que isso trazia à morena. Não era como Maura fosse dela, como se ela pertencesse a ela. Não. Na verdade, Maura pertencia com ela e tudo o que ela queria fazer Maura lhe tinha dado o poder para fazê-lo. Era uma questão de confiança e carinho, e também de amor. Maura lhe deu passe livre junto com responsabilidades. E a posse ... ela não podia negar. Na verdade, era mais sobre o egoísmo do que posse. Bem, ela era um pouco ciumenta, é verdade. Mas o que ela não queria que ninguém visse era isso na frente dela: Maura Isles tentando encontrar seu caminho de volta depois de ter se perdido nela. Essa era sempre a segunda melhor parte. Era lindo vê-la assim... Ela parecia tranquila e pura. Quando Jane sussurrou 'volta para mim' ou 'eu to aqui' Maura iria fixar os olhos nos de Jane e sorrir para ela, ainda tentando corrigir com a respiração irregular.

Os dedos de Jane dançaram sobre os lábios de Maura, em seguida, a morena decidiu colocar um beijo lá. Seus polegares ainda estavam acariciando as bochechas da loira quando ela falou:

'Meu Deus, Maur... Você é tão linda.'

A loira sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. 'E você também.' As mãos dela caíram das costas da detetive para de strap-on. 'Posso?'

Jane soltou, mas disse: 'Não. Ainda não. Eu quero que você durma mais um pouco.'

'Por quê?' Ela protestou.

'Jesus, mulher. Você pode fazer alguma coisa por mim sem me perguntar por quê? Só que dessa vez?'

Maura revirou os olhos, um hábito que tinha aprendido com Jane. 'Eu posso.'

'Obrigada.' Ela estava prestes a levantar-se quando Maura a puxou de volta.

'O que estamos fazendo aqui?' Só que agora ela percebeu que elas estavam em seu quarto.

'Preciso explicar isso para você? Quero dizer...'

'Nós adormecemos na sala.' Ela interrompeu Jane.

'Bem, você quer dizer que _você_ dormiu lá. Eu não.' Ela deu um beijinho em Maura, 'Eu te trouxe aqui.'

'Oh Jane, você não precisava. 'Maura colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Jane.

'Sim, eu precisava. Você parecia terrivelmente desconfortável lá. Eu não poderia vir para este conforto sabendo que você estava lá sozinha... Quer dizer, eu poderia, mas hey, não sou uma boa esposa?'

Maura deu uma risadinha. 'Sim você é.' Ela beijou os lábios.

'Agora, eu preciso ir.' Ela estava tentando se levantar, mas, novamente, Maura a puxou de volta.

'Será que você pode ficar um pouquinho mais?'

'Vou ficar até você cair no sono novamente. Soa bem?'

'Ótimo.' Maura felizmente voltou-se para o lado e Jane de frente para ela.

Jane deu um beijo na testa de Maura e ela aconchegou mais perto. A morena acariciou seu o rosto com o polegar, e antes de perder sua chance, ela disse:

'Ei, querida?'

'Mmm?' Maura não abriu os olhos.

'Feliz aniversário de casamento'.

A loira enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e plantou um beijo ali. 'Para você também, minha detetive durona.'

Jane deu uma risadinha. Maura era doce na parte da manhã. Bem ... Ela sempre era doce, especialmente quando estavam sozinhas. A morena segurou a médica mais perto dela, brincando com fios de cabelo dourado, sabendo que este era o caminho mais rápido para fazer a esposa voltar a dormir.

Era impossível para Jane para ver, mas Maura adormeceu com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.


	3. Chapter 3

Era um dia normal. Para qualquer outra pessoa, não para Maura. Ao sair do carro a loira passou o polegar sobre a aliança colocada em seu dedo anular. Era uma costume que tinha adquirido fazia, hoje, exatamente, três anos. Era como um lembrete real de que aquilo que mais desejara na vida tinha se concretizado: casar com a pessoa que amava. A princípio, Maura achava que seria com alguém dos seus sonhos - exceto que ela nem sabia dizer realmente como essa pessoa era - mas acabou descobrindo, ao conhecer Jane, que aquilo que esperava ser a pessoa certa, era na verdade, a pessoa incerta.

Uma detetive, mal-humorada, sarcástica e impaciente. E então ela se viu perdidamente apaixonada. Para alguém que nunca dava um palpite, ela tinha lançado um bem rápido: nunca funcionaria. Jane era hétero. Jane jamais se envolveria com ela, jamais suportaria o peso de uma relação assim. E por muitas noites Maura dormiu acreditando nisso. As vezes chorando, quando Jane lhe contava sobre encontros. Até que tudo começou ficar confuso. Os olhares. Os sorrisos. Os gestos. Os toques. A devoção. Mas principalmente os olhares. A forma de comunicação assertiva entre as duas. O entendimento. Maura deu o primeiro passo - teria que ser ela, talvez Jane demorasse o dobro de tempo para fazê-lo - e diante do medo da rejeição, surgia a surpresa da reciprocidade. E foi então que a loira entendeu que, melhor do que a pessoa dos seus sonhos, era essa pessoa de verdade, real, aquela que ela sentia sob o seu toque, que lhe amava e tirava do sério, que a fazia crescer, a fazia melhor. Então desde que havia se casado, Maura desenvolvera esse hábito de tocar a aliança e senti-la sob seus dedos, só para ter certeza de que tudo era real, não apenas uma ilusão.

Maura entrou no café com um sorriso no rosto, ela estava feliz. Especialmente naquele dia. Como não poderia? Ela passou a língua entre os lábios ao se lembrar da manhã com Jane. Ela se sentia orgulhosa demais por tê-la, por ter sido escolhida. Por conhecer uma Jane que nenhuma outra pessoa conhecia.

A loira viu Angela servindo uma mesa. Policiais passeando ao redor com cafés nas mãos, conversando entre si, provocando um ao outro e rindo. Eles faziam isso o tempo todo. Stanley estava do outro lado do balcão, o rosto mal-humorado anunciando que não seria um bom dia para falar com ele (assim como nos outros dias). A regularidade de tudo isso fez Maura sorrir. Ela se sentia em casa. Bem, em sua segunda casa. Ela se sentia confortável em torno dessas pessoas agora. Ela deu alguns passos em direção ao Café e um policial (Larry, ela tinha aprendido o seu nome) acenou com a cabeça para ela. Ela acenou em resposta. O homem levantou um dedo pedindo-lhe que esperessa um minuto, após isso, ele voltou com um envelope nas mãos.

'Está endereçado para você, doutora. Chegou ontem.'

'Oh, obrigada Larry.' Ela estendeu a mão para pegar o envelope e sorriu para o policial, e então ele se foi.

Enquanto Maura parava para ler o jornal, Angela parava para observá-la. Ela estava radiante e se Angela não soubesse que elas tinham parado de tentar, ela diria que Maura estava grávida. Por outro lado, se uma gravidez não era o motivo de tal felicidade, Angela só poderia pensar em outra: Jane. Ela teve que admitir que sua filha estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho como esposa. Toda aquela atitude que Angela repreendia desaparecia quando Jane estava em torno de Maura. Observá-las lidando com os seus problemas e desentendimentos era realmente algo bonito de se ver; Jane era paciente o suficiente para ouvir, ela nunca tinha dito ou feito algo por impulso e às vezes ela simplesmente cedia. Em suma, eles resolviam seus problemas pessoais como os adultos que eram, mas bem, elas eram tão cooperativa e gentis uma com os outra que elas não poderiam ter tido uma situação terrível de algum tipo. Até onde Angela sabia as duas viviam em um mar de rosas. O único momento em que as coisas ficaram um pouco complicadas foi na semana que aquele incidente aconteceu. Mesmo assim, Jane foi capaz de cuidar de ambas enquanto passavam por aquilo. Mas agora era só passado. Eles estavam bem novamente, e pelo grande sorriso no rosto de Maura, Angela diria que eles estavam muito além do que apenas "bem".

Angela sorriu, ela estava tão orgulhosa de suas filhas.

'Ei, Maura!' Ela acenou com a mão para ser notada.

'Oh, bom dia, Angela.' A loira caminhou até ela, um sorriso no rosto.

'Bom dia, querida, você está linda hoje!'

'Obrigada, Angela.'

'Você está à procura de Jane? Espere, não é hoje seu dia de folga?'

'Sim, é sim. Estou apenas de passagem.'

'Vocês duas não podem ficar mesmo longe do trabalho, não é? Nem mesmo por um dia! 'Angela jogou as mãos para cima, Maura riu.

'Não, eu acho que não.'

'Acho que vocês duas deveriam tirar uma semana de folga, Maura. Por que vocês não fazem uma viagem?'

'Uma viagem poderia me fazer bem, sim.' Ela deu de ombros, pensando na possibilidade.

'Viu só? Fale com Jane! E aqui vai algo importante, Maura', ela inclinou-se e baixou a voz, como se dizendo a loira um segredo, 'não diga à Jane que foi minha idéia. Ela simplesmente vai dizer não!'

'Eu prometo que vou pensar sobre nisso.'

'Bom! Agora faça o que você precisa fazer. Eu preciso voltar antes de Stanley infectar minha comida!'

Maura riu e disse antes de sair, 'Te vejo mais tarde, Angela.'

A loira caminhou em direção ao elevador ansiosa pela perspectiva de se encontrar com Jane. É claro, ela também gostaria de ser atualizada sobre o caso que tinha tirado Jane de sua cama há dois dias atrás, e perdida em seus pensamentos ela se perguntou quanto tempo seria necessário para resolver isso. Normalmente, quando eles tinham esse trabalho para pegar um suspeito elas passavam noites acordadas, não falando de todo o estresse que o caso conduzia. Eles se sentiam pressionados por Cavanaugh, pelos meios de comunicação. Às vezes Maura sentia-se inútil, ainda que ela tivesse feito tudo ao seu alcance. Ela levou as palavras de Angela à sério. Não foi a primeira vez que a mulher mais velha tinha sugerido uma viagem. Elas tinham seus bons dias no trabalho, mas tinham os dias de merda - como Jane diria - também, e ultimamente Maura estava pensando em tirar uns dias de folga, apenas ela e Jane para relaxar. Seria bom para elas.

Distraída por pensamentos, ela passou pelo primeiro elevador - o que já estava no piso - e se dirigiu dois o segundo. Percebendo seu erro, ela corrigiu a direção para o outro elevador, mas antes de alcançá-lo ela trombou em algo e parou assustada. Quando ela olhou para baixo seu coração deu um pulo.

'Ah, não!' Ela exclamou já ajoelhando no chão. 'Você está bem? Eu sinto muito, eu não vi você.'

Ela estendeu a mão para a garotinha. Olhos azuis afiados encontraram os dela e os olhares se fixaram por um momento. Maura pensou que a menina iria chorar, afinal ela tinha empurrado a menina no chão, apesar de ter sido sem querer, mas, finalmente, a menina desistiu e pegou sua mão. Maura ajudou-a a levantar-se.

'Você está bem?' Ela perguntou preocupada, ainda de joelhos.

"Claro. Não foi nada.'

'Que bom'. Maura sorriu e se levantou. A menina não parava de olhar para ela. Ela não sabia por que, ela estava lá, apenas olhando. Talvez um pedido de desculpas não fosse suficiente? Ela deveria oferecer algo mais. Mas o quê? Não, talvez ela esteja apenas esperando você sair da frente, talvez você esteja no seu caminho.

A menina ainda estava parada, como se a espera de um comando. Maura se decidiu e tentou ...

'Bem... Eu sou Maura. Qual o seu nome?'

'Harriet. Prazer em conhecê-la.' Ela não sorriu, não esticou a mão. Maura se perguntou se a menina estava sendo sarcástica. Bem, ela era muito jovem para sarcasmo. Não era?

'Prazer em conhecê-la também, Harriet. Quantos anos você tem?'

'Seis.'

'Oh. Você parece mais jovem. Quero dizer, você tem uma baixa estatura para a sua idade.'

A garota franziu a testa, não entendo a observação de Maura. _Ótimo trabalho, Maura._ Ela ouviu a voz de Jane dentro de sua cabeça.

'Você está aqui com seus pais?' Maura sentiu que todos ao seu redor estava se movendo, exceto elas. Sentia-se presa naquele momento. Ela tinha que ir lá para cima, mas os olhos questionadores da menina não a deixavam sair.

'Minha mãe me disse para esperar aqui por ela.'

'Entendo. Bem... Olha só, por que você não me deixa comprar um lanche você? Como um pedido de desculpas.'

A menina negou, porém seus olhos azuis se suavizaram. 'Valeu, mas minha mãe diz que eu não posso aceitar nada de estranhos.'

'Oh.' Maura sentiu-se um pouco decepcionada. 'Ela está totalmente certa. Mas você sabe de uma coisa? Eu trabalho aqui, você pode confiar em mim.'

'Você é uma policial?'

'Não, eu não sou. Eu sou um médica.'

A menina levantou as sobrancelhas. 'Sério?'

'Sério.'

'Você cuida de pessoas aqui?'

Maura pensou por um segundo. 'Sim, você pode colocar dessa forma.'

'Eu não sabia que os policiais tinham médicos que trabalham com eles.'

'Eles têm.'

'Você é uma boa médica?'

'Eu faço o meu melhor, sempre.'

'Mas você é boa?'

'Sim.'

A menina mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. 'E o meu lanche?'

Maura deu uma risadinha. 'Vamos comprá-lo.'

Eles seguiram juntas de volta para o café. Maura estudou a menina: além de seus olhos azuis, ela tinha cabelos escuros, cachos suaves caiam abaixo dos ombros e ela andava sem hesitação, como se _ela_ estivesse guiando Maura, e não o contrário. A loira apresentou Harriet para Angela, que pegou suas pequenas mãos na dela e apertou-as alegremente.

'Como posso ajudá-la querida?' Perguntou a mulher mais velha.

Harriet passou alguns minutos decidindo o que escolher, e Maura esperou pacientemente. Depois de uma longa meditação a menina escolheu chocolate quente e um _donuts_.

'Você não vai comparar nada para você, Maura?' Angela perguntou quando ela entregou o copo e _donuts_ para a menina.

'Café.'

'Um por cento de leite?

'Sim!'

Angela riu. Vá se sentar com ela, eu levo para você. '

'Obrigada, Angela.'

Maura escolheu uma mesa e ambas se sentaram, Harriet na frente de Maura.

'Tem alguém doente hoje?' A menina perguntou antes de beber seu chocolate quente.

'Não, Harriet. Por que você está me perguntando isso? '

'Porque sim. Você disse que cuida das pessoas aqui, então ... '

Maura pensou por um momento e balançou a cabeça depois de entender o raciocínio da menina. 'Entendi. Hoje é o meu dia de folga, então eu não estou trabalhando hoje.'

'Mas você está aqui.'

'Sim.'

'Por quê?'

'Estou aqui para ver a minha ... esposa.' Ela hesitou antes de dizer, mas ela lembrou que as crianças não julgam como os adultos o fazem.

A menina não mostram nenhuma reação, nenhum sinal de estranhamento. 'Ela trabalha aqui?'

'Sim.'

'Você é bonita. Ela é bonita?'

'Ela é.'

'Você é legal. Ela é legal?'

'Sim, ela é.'

'Você é loira. Ela é loira?'

'Não, ela não é. Ela é morena.'

'Ela é médica também?'

'Não, ela não é.'

A menina tinha uma lista para continuar, Maura tinha certeza e ela não tinha problema em responder tudo. Ela tinha seis anos de idade e era totalmente normal crianças daquela idade fazer um monte de perguntas. Ela imaginou que se a menina queria saber sobre ela, era porque ela estava passando um tempo agradável ali, caso contrário, ela já teria ido embora. A próxima pergunta, no entanto, a sacudiu um pouco.

'Você tem filhos?'

_Quem me dera. _'Não.'

A menina tomou um gole de bebida novamente enquanto Angela entregava o café à Maura. Assim que a mulher se foi, ela estreitou os olhos, pensativa, aparentemente procurando por algo mais a perguntar. Se Maura apostasse, ela apostaria que o mesmo olhar cruzava o rosto de Jane quando ela era uma criança especulando algo.

'Um cão?' A voz de Harriet a trouxe de volta para o presente.

'Uhum.'

'Eu tive um pássaro uma vez. Ele costumava viver trancado em uma jaula, isso me deixava triste. Então um dia eu soltei ele.'

'Sério?!'

'Sim. Como os pássaros pokemons, todas as aves deve ser livre.'

'Pique-o quê?'

'Pokemon. Você sabe, o desenho.'

'Não, eu não conheço.'

'De jeito nenhum! Muito interessante. Você deveria assistir!'

'Sobre o que é isso?'

'Você sabe, como os nossos animais. um pônei como exemplo! Eles são todos os pôneis, mas, em seguida, eles desenvolvem para cavalos!'

Maura estava a ponto de dizer que não era assim que o processo de evolução funcionava, mas ela foi interrompida por uma voz familiar.

'Maur?'

Ela olhou para cima encontrando os olhos de Jane. 'Oh, oi Jane!'

'Hey. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui.' Jane beijou sua testa. 'E quem é essa?'

'Esse é o minha nova amiga, Harriet.'

'Eu devo me preocupar?' Ela perguntou a sério enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha para Maura. A loira riu.

'Não.'

'Olá, Harriet.' Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a mãozinha de Harriet na dela.

'Oi. Você é a mulher de Maura?'

Jane olhou para Maura e depois para ela novamente.

'Eu vejo que vocês tem conversado. Sim...'

'Você é um policial.'

'Eu sou.'

'Você conhece pokemon?'

A questão a deixou confusa. De onde é que ela veio?

'Bem ... eu ... Sim.'

'Ela conhece.' A menina afirmou naturalmente, olhando para Maura.

'Sim, eu acredito nisso. Jane tem um maior conhecimento sobre cultura pop do que eu.'

Jane se juntou a elas na mesa prevendo a conversa iria durar por um tempo.

'Verdade.' A morena afirmou.

'Qual é o seu favorito?' Harriet perguntou.

'Pikachu ...?'

Maura olhou para Jane com olhos questionadores.

'O Quê? Eu tenho irmãos mais novo que eu.'

'Eu duvido que isso foi assim que você aprendeu os nomes. Eu te vi assistindo desenhos na semana passada, Jane.'

'Ouch!' Ela riu e, em seguida, conversou com a menina.

'Qual é o seu favorito?'

'Squirtle.'

'A tartaruga?'

'É!' Ela estava realmente animada. 'Eu amo ele!'

'Jura? Você gosta de tartarugas tanto assim?'

'Sim! Pedi pra minha mãe para me dar uma, ela disse que vai pensar sobre isso desde que eu soltei o meu pássaro.'

'Você o quê?' Jane perguntou surpresa.

'Outra história.' A menina dispensou a questão com um aceno de mão.

'Ok. Harriet, você sabe que tem uma tartaruga de verdade?'

'Quem?!' A menina inclinou-se, os olhos arregalados, as mãos pressionadas sobre a mesa.

'Maura tem uma.'

'Você tem?' Ela se virou para Maura agora.

'É um cágado.'

'Não acredito! É grande?'

'Pode apostar. Maior tartaruga que eu já vi.' Jane provocou.

'Cágado.' A menina a corrigiu. Jane olhou para Maura impressionada.

'Jesus, Maura. Parece que você encontrou alguém como você!'

'Viu, Jane? Até mesmo uma criança pode ver as diferenças.'

'Eu posso ver também. Eu apenas gosto de chamá-lo de tartaruga.' Ela se defendeu. Seu celular vibrou e ela rapidamente o pegou. 'É Frost, eu tenho que voltar. Você vem?'

'Sim, eu estava prestes a subir, mas então eu trombei com ela.'

'Você não quer dizer_ literalmente_ não é?'

'Eu quero.'

'Oh Deus, Maura!' Jane começou a rir.

'Não era engraçado, Jane. Eu pensei que eu a tinha machucado. "

Harriet apenas assistia a conversa. Então Jane inclinou-se e ofereceu a mão para ela novamente.

'Nós temos que ir agora, Harriet. Foi muito bom conhecer você.'

'Obrigado! Você é legal, Jane.'

'Obrigada, garotinha.'

'Hey Maura, você acha que eu poderia te visitar um dia? Você sabe, para ver a sua tartaruga. Cágado, seu cágado.'

'Totalmente! A tartaruga de Maura é incrível. Talvez você posse até montá-lo!'

'Isso seria ótimo!'

'Isso seria muito inadequado.' Maura corrigiu. 'Ainda assim, você pode visitar-nos.'

'Obrigada!'

Maura viu a menina sorrir, realmente sorrir, pela primeira vez. 'De nada.'

'Vejo você por aí, Harriet.'

Maura acenou adeus à menina e se dirigiu ao elevador com Jane. Uma vez lá dentro, uma vez que as portas se fecharam e elas estavam sozinhas novamente, Maura descansou as costas contra o peito de Jane. Os braços da morena passaram em volta de sua cintura, como já haviam feito por várias vezes agora. Jane apoiou o queixo no ombro de Maura, depois de beijar seu pescoço. Havia silêncio em torno delas, e onde havia em silêncio, havia Maura pensando demais em alguma coisa. Jane tinha seu palpite.

'Então ... Você esbarrou naquela menina.'

'Uhum.'

'Ela é muito inteligente. Eu gosto dela.'

'Ela não é?'

Jane poderia dizer que Maura estava sorrindo. 'Sim, assim como você. Ainda mais, eu diria. Ela _conhece_ pokemon.' Ela disse provocando.

Maura olhou para ela e rindo balançou a cabeça negativamente. 'Eu sou a única pessoa que consegue aturar você, Jane.'

'É por isso que me casei com você e não com Stanley.'

Maura riu, mas depois ficou em silêncio novamente.

'Você está pensando sobre aquilo de novo?' Jane perguntou em voz baixa.

Maura suspirou. Eles não tinham falado sobre isso há meses. Elas estavam sempre muito ocupadas ou muito felizes ou muito cercadas de pessoas para discutir isso. Às vezes Maura pensava que isso era de propósito, que Jane não queria falar sobre o assunto, que de alguma forma a incomodava em algum ponto que a única maneira de se livrar dele era ignorá-lo e colocá-las em todas essas situações, como forma de escape. Mas, no fundo da seu coração, ela sabia que Jane estava esperando por ela para iniciar a conversa. Ela estava sendo prudente, como Maura lhe dera todos os sinais para ser, e agora Maura não podia acusá-la assim. Ela estava consciente de tudo aquilo e ela estava definitivamente preparada para ouvi-la. Mas Maura não tinha certeza se ela estava preparada para falar ainda.

Suspirando, ela murmurou um distante 'não'.

Maura estava prestes a dizer algo mais, mas, em seguida, o elevador abriu as portas, iniciando uma nova conversa e terminando esta.


	4. Chapter 4

'Você tem certeza, Maura?'

'Bem, para ter certeza eu tenho que fazer alguns testes.'

Jane revirou os olhos. 'Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.'

'Então, sim, mas eu vou pedir para Susie confirmar, de qualquer forma.'

Jane suspirou e cuidadosamente estudou a foto novamente.

'Se tivermos uma combinação nisso...'

'Haverá um monte de possibilidades.' Frost concluiu.

'Melhor do que nada, certo?' Korsak adicionou.

'Claro.'

'Ótimo! Finalmente temos algo no que trabalhar. Quanto tempo você acha que isso vai demorar, Maur?'

'Um dia? Suponho que Susie possa trazer os resultados amanhã. A primeira coisa na parte da manhã, Jane.'

'Fantástico!' Jane colocou a mão na parte inferior das costas de Maura.

'Eu vou dizer a ela para ...' Maura estava prestes a sair, mas Frost a deteve.

'Não, doutora. Deixa que eu vou.' Ele disse. 'É o seu dia de folga e você está trabalhando aqui por uma hora já, qual é! Leve Jane lá embaixo, isso seria um grande favor pra gente. Sério.'

'Verdade, a gente já não consegue mais aguentar ela hoje. Parece que ela acordou com o pé esquerdo.' Korsak riu.

'Cale a boca, Korsak. Vocês dois, ou seus traseiros vão acidentalmente encontrar o meu pé.'

'Viu só o que eu quis dizer?'

Maura deu uma risadinha. A verdade é que Jane estava muito bem hoje, mas Korsak e Frost realmente apoiavam as duas. Maura se lembrou do dia em que elas haviam contado a novidade.

_Elas os tinha convidado para jantar na casa de Maura. Era uma coisa habitual entre eles, então eles não suspeitavam de nada. Eles comeram, conversaram, beberam e logo após o jantar Maura olhou para Jane e respirou fundo. Jane se levantou seguida por Maura, todo mundo parou de falar e olhou para elas. Maura estava nervosa, Jane estava pronta para as piadas. Maura acenou com a cabeça para ela e então ela começou a falar._

_'Bem, a razão pela qual Maura, quero dizer, nós convidamos vocês para vir aqui é que... Nós temos algo para dizer.'_

_Uma pausa._

_Korsak arqueou as sobrancelhas. 'Então ... você vai nos dizer ou o quê?'_

_'Sim, claro. Como eu estava dizendo ... Nós queríamos que vocês soubessem que...' Ela olhou para Maura._ Me ajuda.

_Jane e eu decidimos que ... 'Ela moveu as mãos no ar, tentando encontrar as palavras._

_'Oh, dane-se. Maura e eu estamos juntas.'_

_Todo mundo estava olhando para elas. Ninguém reagiu. Jane estava ficando muito nervosa. Talvez ela não tivesse sido clara o suficiente. Ela apertou a mão de Maura na dela e a levantou._

_'Queremos dizer, juntas _juntas_.'_

_E de repente todo mundo começou a rir._

_'O que tem de tão engraçado nisso?' Ela perguntou na defensiva._

_'A gente já sabia disso, Jane. Quero dizer... Você não tinha que fazer um anúncio.' Frankie deu de ombros._

_'É, quer dizer, já não era óbvio?' Korsak brincou._

_'Idiotas. O que eles querem dizer é que estamos felizes por você. Já não era sem tempo, Maura .' Frost sorriu e ergueu a cerveja para elas._

_'É mesmo, Jane precisava de alguém para colocá-la na linha.'_

_'Totalmente, e Frankie, você me deve cinqüenta pratas.' Frost apontou para ele._

_'Merda.' Frankie abriu a carteira e passou o dinheiro para Frost._

_'Você estava apostando em nós?' Jane perguntou apontando o dedo para elas e então para eles._

_'Não apenas nós, todo mundo da divisão.'_

_'Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar com o dinheiro, o que você acha, Jane?' Maura arqueou as sobrancelhas para eles, um sorriso maroto cruzando suas feições._

_'O Quê? De jeito nenhum!.' Frost protestou, mas a mão de Jane já estava esticada._

_'Obrigada, cavaleiros.' Ela dobrou a nota de cinquenta e colocou no bolso._

No final da noite, Korsak estava colocando de volta o casaco e chegou perto de Maura, acariciando-lhe o ombro, ele disse (Maura nunca iria esquecer suas palavras): Estou tão feliz que vocês finalmente se acertaram, doutora. Vocês são perfeitas uma para a outra. Quero dizer. Eu estava realmente começando a duvidar de habilidades de Jane como detetive, mas felizmente ela provou que ela ainda é boa.' Ele sorriu para Maura. 'Eu posso ver o quanto vocês se amam. Chame-me romântico, se você quiser.'

Depois daquela noite, todos na sede sabiam que elas estavam juntas. Eles respeitavam-nas e até mesmo os idiotas - Jane os odiava - mostravam algum tipo de respeito. É claro que tinham as piadas, mas um olhar mortífero de Jane era o suficiente para calar as bocas. Maura não era mais a 'Rainha dos mortos', porque murmúrios como este tinham sido praticamente extintos - isso é, se aqueles que o faziam tinham alguma expectativa de vida. Maura era conhecida como 'a namorada de Jane' e ninguém queria mexer com ela. Ninguém.

Maura sorriu por causa das memórias e, em seguida, virou-se para Jane. 'Vamos?'

A morena se inclinou e caminhou em direção à médica, e assim que Jane deu as costas para eles, Frost pronunciou um 'obrigado' para Maura. Ela riu e Jane olhou por cima do ombro e lançou um olhar mortal a Frost. Ela não estava com raiva, mesmo. Ela gostava deste tipo de provocação entre eles. Era a coisa deles e ela sabia que as piadas, às vezes, eram a melhor coisa a se fazer para sobreviver a um dia.

Elas pegaram o elevador de volta para o primeiro andar. Quando as portas se fecharam, Jane se inclinou e beijou os lábios de Maura.

'Eu realmente gosto de ter você aqui. Mas eu acho que você deveria estar em casa descansando.'

'Jane, eu estou perfeitamente bem.'

'Eu sei que você está, mas sério Maura, ultimamente você tem trabalhado muito por causa deste caso estúpido.'

'Já se passaram três dias, Jane. Este é o terceiro e eu não estou trabalhando.'

'Você supostamente não está trabalhando. Ainda sim, aqui está você. E, ok, não é só este caso. Lembre-se na semana passada? Você foi tarde para a cama toda a semana, Maura. Eu não quero que você fique sobrecarregada.'

'Eu não estou entendendo por que você está tão preocupada.'

'Porque você tem uma rotina de Maura. Se você não está dormindo bem, algo está errado.'

Direto ao ponto, Rizzoli. Maura arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas olhou para seus pés.

'O que está acontecendo, querida?'

As portas se abriram de repente. Jane segurou a mão da doutora na dela antes de sair do elevador. Elas saíram, mas Jane não andou mais.

'Maura? Tem algo te incomodando?'

'Sim, tem.' Ela suspirou.

'O que é?'

'Eu estive pensando que nós ... poderíamos tirar umas férias.'

'Você tem falado com a minha mãe.' Jane começou a andar novamente seguida de Maura.

'Não, eu não tenho!' Ela tentou se defender.

'Maura... Urticária.' Jane apontou para o peito da mulher.

A loira deu uma risadinha. 'Você me pegou.'

A essa altura, elas já haviam chegado ao Café. Jane não estava satisfeita nem um pouco com a resposta de Maura, mas sabendo que a sede não era o lugar certo, que ela iria deixar isso pra lá por agora e tentar fazê-la falar em casa. Ela sabia com certeza que Maura estava inquieta, quase distraída e queria saber o motivo. Maura não era assim, geralmente ela não tinha nenhum problema em compartilhar seus sentimentos, mas ultimamente ela estava distante.

'Jane, Maura!' A voz da mãe a tirou de seu transe.

'E aí, mãe. O que tá rolando?'

Angela revirou os olhos. Algumas coisas em Jane ela jamais conseguiria mudar - o vocabulário, por exemplo.

'Você conhece aquela menina? Ela apontou para pequena figura sentada à mesa.

Harriet.

'Meio que conheço. Nós conversamos mais cedo hoje. Por quê?'

'Jane, ela me disse que sua mãe pediu-lhe para esperar aqui, mas olha ... Algo não está certo. Ela está aqui mais de duas horas.'

'Alguém sabe quem ela é?' Maura perguntou, a voz preocupada.

'Ninguém. Quando eu perguntei a alguns policiais achavam que ela estava aqui com Jane e você, você sabe, porque vocês estavam falando com ela.'

'Isso não está certo mesmo. Eu acho que ela veio sozinha, então?' Jane murmurou olhando para a menina, sua mente já trabalhando rápido.

'Parece que sim.'

'Vamos falar com ela, mãe. Obrigada.'

'Hey Harriet. Você ainda está aqui, uh?

A menina era todo sorrisos quando viu Jane e Maura caminhando em sua direção. Ela estava sentada em uma mesa, bebendo chocolate quente novamente.

'Pois é.' Ela balançou as pernas que nem alcançavam o chão.

'Uhm... Harriet, por acaso você veio até aqui sozinha? 'Jane sentou-se ao lado dela.

'Sim!'

'Mas você me disse que sua mãe disse que você deveria esperar aqui por ela.' Maura se sentou em frente a ela e Jane.

'Uhum, isso mesmo.' Aparentemente ela estava gostando de passar um tempo na estação policial, tanto que ela não se incomodava com a longa espera.

'Você sabe onde ela está?'

'Claro, ela está em casa. Ela disse que eu deveria vir aqui e esperar por ela, e que ele a levaria alguns minutos para me encontrar aqui.' Ela disse naturalmente.

Jane lançou um olhar para Maura e depois retornou a atenção para a menininha. 'Onde é a sua casa, querida?'

'Jane?' Maura interveio.

Jane olhou para ela novamente e balançou a cabeça na negativa. Ela conhecia aquele olhar: algo não estava _mesmo_ certo. A menina não respondeu porque ela havia se distraído com a voz de Maura, por isso Jane tentou novamente:

'Ah, Harriet, a sua casa?'

'Três quarteirões daqui.'

'Qual é o endereço?'

'Eu não sei. Eu sou novo na cidade.'

Nova na cidade... Jane sentiu a raiva crescendo dentro dela. Que tipo de mãe deixava uma criança de seis anos de idade andando sozinha pelas ruas de Boston?

Jane respirou. 'Você quer dizer que você acabou de se mudar?'

'Uhum.'

'Você pode nos mostrar onde você mora?'

'Claro.'

'Maura vá pegar o seu carro. Nós vamos fazer um passeio.'

Jane segurou a mão da menina e ambas estavam fora do prédio antes que ela pudesse notar. Talvez isso fosse apenas um grande mal entendido, talvez algo terrível tivesse acontecido. Elas caminharam até o carro de Maura na rua, Jane colocou a menina dentro e colocou o cinto de segurança, então ela mesma entrou e Maura deixou a menina mostrar-lhe o caminho.

Tinha sido uma viagem curta, demorou menos de cinco minutos do momento em que elas deixaram a estação até o momento em que Maura desligou o motor.

'Ok, então esse é o seu prédio?' Jane olhou para trás para ver a menina.

'Sim!'

'Qual é o número do apartamento?' Jane perguntou mantendo a voz calma, mas no fundo ela se sentia um pouco nervosa.

'É ... 409?'

'O quarto andar?'

'Sim.'

'Maura, fica com ela, tá? Eu vou dar uma olhada.' Jane saiu do carro e fechou a porta.

'Jane...' Maura a chamou. Ela não achava que era uma boa idéia Jane ir sem reforço ainda mais porque elas não tinham idéia do que estava acontecendo. Poderia não ser nada significante, mas poderia ser algo... Maura balançou a cabeça, descartando a possibilidade.

'Não. Só fica, ok?' Ela inclinou-se para falar com ela, suas mãos sobre a porta do motorista apoiando seu peso. 'Se você ver algo errado... Você sabe o que fazer.'

Maura balançou a cabeça que sim, ainda que não aprovasse. Mas discutir com Jane era algo inútil, ainda mais quando se tratava de seu trabalho.

'Me dê dez minutos.' E ela partiu depois disso.

A detetive entrou no prédio com facilidade, um distintivo poderia fazer milagres. Ela pegou o elevador, apertou o número quatro e esperou impacientemente para chegar ao piso. Ela estava ficando nervosa, ansiosa. Talvez ela devesse ter chamado Frost. Ela sabia que não era para estar sozinha, mas tecnicamente ela estava com Maura. Tecnicamente. De jeito nenhum que ela iria trazer Maura e uma criança com ela. O Quê? Não, pare com isso, Rizzoli. Você está exagerando. Talvez não há nada lá. Era simplesmente algo automático. Ela estava habituada à caça. Era sempre assim que se sentia quando estava espreitando. Nervoso, ansiedade. Frio na barriga. Mas era algo que ela gostava.

As portas se abriram e ela saiu do elevador. Número 409. Vamos ver...

Ela passou por três portas, olhando e ouvindo atentamente. Nada irregular. Então ela pegou a próxima porta. O número 409 incrustado estava quase gritando para ela. A porta estava fechada. Ela chegou perto dele e tentou a maçaneta. Ela estava destrancada. Ela empurrou a porta, abrindo lentamente, já apontando a arma para dentro. Sem ruídos.

Um passo para dentro do apartamento. Um monte de caixas abertas. Fazia sentido, Harriet disse que tinha acabado de se mudar. Jane viu uma foto da menina e uma mulher que ela adivinhou era a mãe da garotinha.

Uma porta bateu com força. Jane pulou ao som e segurou firme a arma na mão. _É apenas o vento, idiota._

O vento... Ele a trouxe um cheiro que ela conhecia bem, mas odiava. Sangue.

Ela correu para dentro do local, de armas em mãos firmes agora. Ela chutou a primeira porta. O quarto de uma criança. O quarto de Harriet, ela se deu conta. Nada de errado lá. Tentou a porta ao lado. Um banheiro. Limpo, nada ali também. Tentou na porta ao lado.

_Droga_.

Ela não teve que ver para realmente saber que havia um corpo lá. O forte cheiro de sangue denunciou que alguém havia se machucado entrou hesitante no quarto, apontando a arma para os lados, mas ninguém mais estava deu uma olhada no corpo, tentou encontrar um pulso, mas já era tarde demais. Ela engoliu o nó na garganta e ligou Maura.

Maura estava muito quieta, e Harriet também. Ela sabia que poderia não ser nada sério, mas ela odiava quando Jane estava sozinha. Era perigoso e, embora ela não tinha nenhuma razão para acreditar que Jane estava em apuros, ela não podia evitar em estar preocupada. Ela suspirou profundamente, tamborilando os dedos no volante. Ela já havia se passado quase dez minutos. Jane não estava sendo literal, mas...

'Maura, você acha que a minha mãe me esqueceu lá?'

Harriet perguntou em voz baixa. Foi a primeira vez que ela mostrou alguma preocupação em relação à sua mãe.

'Eu não acho que tenha, Harriet. Tenho certeza de que Jane vai encontrá-la.'

Silêncio novamente. Talvez a menina estivesse sentindo a tensão de Maura. A loira olhou por cima do ombro e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se assustou com seu celular.

Pegou-o imediatamente.

'Jane?'

'Maura, volta para a sede. Eu estou chamando a polícia, temos um corpo aqui.'

'É...?'

Não diga a ela quem é. Maura não pode mentir. 'Não. Não é. Não assuste a menina ok?'

'Sim.'

'E não volte aqui, fique com ela. Envie Susie, ok?'

'Ok.' Ela fez uma pausa. 'Jane, você está bem?'

A morena sabia o que a pergunta significava. 'Tô, Maur. Sério. Não tem mais ninguém aqui, ok? Juro.'

'Tudo bem.' Maura respirou um pouco mais aliviada.

'Maura, mais uma coisa. Quando você chegar lá eu preciso que você pergunte para Harriet o que aconteceu a partir do momento que ela deixou a casa dela até quando ela chegou na estação, peça para Frost estar com você, tá?'

'Sim.'

'Ok, querida. Falo com você mais tarde.'

'Tchau.'

'Estamos voltando. 'Maura murmurou de volta para Harriet.

'E a minha mãe?'

'Nós ainda estamos procurando por ela, não se preocupe.' Maura engoliu o nó na garganta. O dia tinha começado bem demais para rumar para tamanha confusão e incertezas.


	5. Chapter 5

'Harriet,' Jane sentou-se ao lado da garotinha, agora de volta à estação de polícia, 'eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

'Claro.' Ela respondeu cooperativa, piscando seus olhos azuis inocentemente para Jane.

'Essa é a sua mãe?' Ela mostrou-lhe uma foto. Jane tinha certeza, mas ela tinha que perguntar de qualquer maneira.

'É ela!' Ela respondeu e colocou o dedo indicador em cima da mulher. 'Minha mãe, sim.'

'Ela é linda, assim como você.' Jane deu um sorriso que só Maura pôde interpretar como triste.

'Valeu!' Ela sorriu mostrando os dentes.

'Agora, olha só, Frost está chamando você de novo. Por que você não ensina algo de bom para ele? Como pokemons, aposto que ele vai gostar de saber tudo o que você sabe.'

'Legal! Vou contar tudo para ele, Jane!' Ela desceu da cadeira num pulo e correu até o outro homem. Jane fez um sinal para ele com a cabeça.

'Você mentiu para mim.' Foi a primeira coisa Maura disse a ela quando Harriet estava fora de vista.

'Maura, eu tive que mentir. Se a menina te perguntasse alguma coisa ... Você não pode mentir. E eu preciso que ela fale antes de começar a chorar.' Jane encolheu os ombros num pedido de desculpas.

'Oh, Deus...' Maura balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, lamentando a situação.

'Sinto muito. Eu sei que não soa gentilmente, mas Maura...' Jane segurou os ombros da loira.

'Eu entendo, Jane.'

'Eu sei que sim, obrigada.'

Maura deu um suspiro e apertou os lábios numa linha fina antes de perguntar, 'O que aconteceu?'

'Um único tiro, direto no coração.'

'Frio... Não parece pessoal, não é?'

'Não.'

'Ela merece saber, Jane.' A loira inclinou a cabeça na direção em que Harriet tinha corrido.

'Ela merece. Você falou com ela?'

'Sim. Ela disse que sua mãe pediu-lhe para vir aqui, porque era um lugar seguro, e que ela iria encontrá-la aqui. Ela desceu as escadas, saiu do prédio, atravessou as ruas. Nada demais. Ela é inteligente, você sabe.'

'Sim. Espera... Ela sabia que aqui era uma delegacia de polícia?'

'Aparentemente, sim. Sua mãe lhe ensinou sobre pontos importantes perto de sua casa: A sede, The Dirty Robber, a sorveteria no bloco atrás deste, e a biblioteca do outro lado da rua.'

'Por que você acha que ela ensinou isso?'

'Pontos de referência? Ela disse que é nova aqui. Acho que desde que ela gosta de andar sozinha sua mãe deu-lhe instruções.'

'No caso de se perder.' Jane disse pensativa.

'Sim, é o que imagino.'

'Sim, talvez seja isso. Susie pediu para trazerem o corpo. Eu pedi para ela fazer a autópsia. É o seu dia de folga. Não protesta, Maura. Ela é capaz.'

'Eu sei que ela é. Eu só ... quero ajudar.'

Jane sorriu para ela. Ela sempre queria, ela colocava o trabalho em primeiro lugar assim como Jane, mas ultimamente ela estava trabalhando tão duro que a detetive não queria pressioná-la ainda mais.

'Ok, olha ... Primeiro eu preciso dizer a ela, ok?'

'Não, deixa que eu digo. Passei o dia inteiro com ela, acho que ela vai precisar de alguém que ela confia.'

'Você... Você tem certeza?' Jane franziu a testa.

'Tenho.' Maura assentiu e segurou o olhar dela.

'Não é fácil, Maura. Ela vai chorar.' Jane estava tentando avisá-la, trabalhar com crianças era algo que sempre tinha perturbado seu emocional.

'Eu sei.'

Ela não sabia, porque até onde Jane sabia, Maura nunca tinha trabalhado com as crianças antes.

* * *

><p>Ambas estavam em pé na porta do necrotério agora. Maura tinha a mão de Harriet na dela, e ela sentiu o frio que emanava de dentro do quarto. Esse lugar nunca pareceu mais frio do que agora. A médica e a menina estavam caminhando em silêncio ao longo do corredor, então Maura parou na porta por um momento para limpar sua mente e se concentrar. Ela só percebeu que uma quantidade considerável de segundos haviam se passado quando os olhos azuis piscaram para ela.<p>

'Você tá bem, Maura? A menina perguntou quase num sussurro.

'Eu ... Sim.' Não exatamente. Ela estava hesitando. Ela havia passado o texto repetidamente, e em sua mente parecia ser impecável. Bem, agora que ela estava a um passo de dizê-lo, ela estava sentindo que estava faltando em alguma coisa. Talvez ele devesse ser diferente, talvez essas não deveriam ser as linhas a serem ditas para uma criança. Maura olhou pelo vidro e viu a mãe de Harriet em cima da mesa. Susie havia coberto o corpo e colocado um travesseiro sob a cabeça dela, como ela havia pedido. Agora parecia que a mulher morta estava apenas dormindo.

Eu preciso fazer isso. Ela limpou a garganta e olhou para baixo para a menina baixinha.

'Harriet? Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.'

'É sobre a minha mãe.' Era quase, mas não necessariamente, uma questão. 'Você encontrou ela?'

'Sim. Nós encontramos.'

'Onde está ela?' Seus olhos brilharam. Maura sentiu algo agarrando seu coração e despedaçando-o. Ela estava prestes a ver esse brilho desaparecer.

'Ela está aqui, dentro desta sala.'

'Então eu quero ver ela!'

'Você está indo ver. Mas olha... Aconteceu algo, Harriet.' Maura se agachou ao seu nível.

'O Quê?' Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Diga para ela. Diga. Não mascare. Ela vai chegar a uma conclusão de qualquer maneira e vai ser tão doloroso como pode ser.

'Ela...' Maura hesitou novamente e mordeu o lábio. Ela respirou fundo e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

'Maura?

'Sua mãe é uma heroína, Harriet.' Segundo a teoria de Jane, sua mãe tinha enviado para a delegacia de polícia para protegê-la, era a explicação mais plausível até agora. 'Você sabe disso?'

'Sim, ela é minha heroína. Posso vê-la agora?'

Maura ignorou a pergunta. Ela estava ficando ansiosa. 'Infelizmente, querida... Ela foi encontrada morta.' Ela disse quase num sussurro. Para sua surpresa, a menina só piscou para ela.

'Ela está ali? Posso ver ela agora?' A menina apontou para a porta.

'Bem, eu...' Isso definitivamente não era a reação que ela estava esperando. Ela franziu a testa. 'Sim, você pode.'

Maura segurou a mão dela e abriu a porta. A menina era muito pequena para ver sua mãe sobre seus próprios pés, então Maura teve que levantá-la. Uma vez que ela fez isso, pernas finas se apertaram em volta de sua cintura. Ela aproximou-se da mesa e a menina inclinou-se para ver sua mãe.

Ela franziu a testa a princípio. Sua mãe estava deitada sobre uma mesa, um lugar muito estranho para tirar um cochilo. Depois de uma melhor olhada, ela percebeu que a mãe dela estava pálida (uma palavra que ela tinha escutado apenas duas ou três vezes). Ela estava confusa. Ela gostaria de perguntar a sua mãe o porquê, ela sempre tinha explicado as coisas para ela. Como atravessar a rua, como escovar os dentes, como amarrar o cadarço (ela ainda estava trabalhando nisso). Ela iria explicar isso também, não é?

'Mamãe?' Ela tentou. 'Mamãe!' Ela disse mais uma vez, quando a mulher não respondeu. Em seguida, ela estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto. Nenhum movimento novamente. Sua mãe estava lá, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não estava. Era confuso e ela não entendia porque Maura tinha dito a ela que sua mãe era uma heroína, se ela estava morta. Ela não entendia o que a palavra 'morta' significava.

'O que aconteceu com ela? Ela tá congelada?'

Pela primeira vez Maura mentiu e não sentiu qualquer tipo de culpa ou mal-estar sobre isso.

'Não, querida, ela não está congelada. Ela ficou doente de repente, Harriet. Isso acontece muito frequentemente.'

'Então ela não vai mais acordar?' Ela perguntou, uma fagulha de esperança em sua voz.

'Eu temo que não.'

'Você tentou salvá-la? Você é uma médica, você tentou? Você não pode fazer nada, Maura?

A menina fixou seus os olhos nos de Maura e a loira viu conflito lá. Ela estava implorando por algo mais palpável, por reconhecimento e também, ela estava em negação. Ela queria que Maura dissesse a ela que sua mãe estava bem, mas Maura sabia que não era bem assim. A realidade vai quebrar em pedacinhos nossas almas em algum momento. Aprendemos isso desde que éramos crianças: quando você cai pela primeira vez e machuca os joelhos; quando aquele sorvete acaba caindo no chão minutos depois que você o comprou; quando o seu primeiro animal de estimação morre; quando o plano de acampamento passa a ser apenas planos porque está chovendo no fim de semana. Quando você é queimado pelo sol. A vida é cruel com as pessoas. Sempre foi. E era tão terrível e doloroso ser a pessoa que tem que mostrar isso a uma criança que por um segundo Maura quase desistiu.

Ela pensou em ligar para Jane e pedir-lhe para explicar, para dizer para a menina a coisa horrível sobre a vida: um dia todos irão morrer; um dia você vai perder alguém que você ama. E ela não queria ser quem iria dizer-lhe isso. Ela não queria fazê-la chorar, quebrar seu coração. Mas ela própria tinha se oferecido, não tinha? Ela tinha dito a Jane que poderia lidar com isso. Ela pegou a menina nos braços e apresentou-a para a morte. E agora era ela que por obrigação iria cumprir com seu dever.

'Harriet ...' Sua voz tremeu. A menina olhou atentamente para ela. Maura respirou para firmar a voz e continuou. 'Lembra que você me disse hoje cedo que tinha um pássaro?'

'Uhum.'

'Você entende que desde que você o soltou, você nunca mais vai vê-lo de novo?

'Sim.'

Ela entendia o que significava a perda, era um começo.

'Eu sinto muito em te dizer, Harriet, mas...' Maura reuniu toda a coragem que ela precisava dizer as próximas palavras, mas sua voz falhou de qualquer maneira, 'Você não irá vê-la novamente, garotinha.'

'Mas eu não quero que ela vá embora! Eu não quero!' Ela protestou. 'Dá pra arrumar isso, Maura? Você pode me ajudar?' Ela colocou as mãos sobre o ombro de Maura, implorando.

Maura estava tremendo tanto que ela pensou que ela iria despencar no chão. Ela não estava sentindo as pernas e Harriet em seu colo não estava ajudando a situação. Não que a garota fosse pesada. Não. Ela era, na verdade, bastante leve, mas a coisa é que, se Maura tinha pensado que dizer à menina o que ela tinha acabado de dizer seria a coisa mais difícil naquela tarde, ela estava completamente enganada. Dizer algumas palavras pode ser difícil, mas lidar com as consequências era a pior parte.

'Querida, você não fez nada de errado. Ninguém escolhe este tipo de coisa. Entede? Simplesmente acontece. E eu temo que não há mais nada a ser feito.'

Os lábios de Harriet tremeram e Maura sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar. Ela engoliu em seco.

'Eu não vou vê-la novamente?'

'Não. Não como você costumava ver. Eu te trouxe aqui para você dizer adeus.'

E aí ela começou a chorar. 'Ela me disse para esperar aqui, Maura! Por que ela não veio me buscar?'

'Harriet, eu sinto muito.'

'Ela me disse...e-ela não... M-Maura?' Ela olhou para a loira, desolada, suas palavras abafadas pelo choro. 'E-ela me deixou... E-eu não quero que ela vá embora.'

'Eu sei, eu sei. Venha aqui, querida.' Maura colocou o braço em torno de Harriet, segurando-a com força contra ela. O gesto pareceu quebrar qualquer controle que a menina tinha sobre si mesma e ela começou a chorar alto e mover os braços nas costas de Maura, como se ela estivesse se afogando em tristeza e Maura fosse de alguma forma o conforto que ela precisava e estava tentando desesperadamente tê-lo. Os soluços ecoavam dolorosamente no peito de Maura, a voz abafada por sua pele quase ultrapassava seu corpo, disparada numa tentativa de fracassada de fugir de tamanha tristeza. A voz, os soluços, todos morriam ali, todos na curva de seu pescoço onde Harriet havia escondido o rosto, onde lágrimas quentes caíam de encontro com sua pele. Maura teve que inspirar e expirar lentamente para manter suas próprias emoções em controle.

Uma criança não deveria conhecer tamanha dor. Uma criança não deveria sentir tanta desolação, medo, tristeza. A loira abraçou Harriet um pouco mais forte desejando que o sofrimento sumisse, que ela pudesse fazer algo a respeito, mas sabendo frustradamente que nada naquele momento iria fazê-la se sentir melhor. Mas em algum ponto ela sabia que isso diminuiria. Então, Maura disse a ela que a dor iria, sim, embora e que ela iria ficar bem. Ela disse tudo o que ela presumiu que iria acalmá-la, mas a menina estava chorando por muito tempo agora. Ela não sabia como lidar com isso, senão chorando toda a tristeza que estava sentindo. As crianças não têm todas as ferramentas e habilidades para lidar com a dor, como os adultos. Adultos escondem as emoções e fingem comportamentos. As crianças são mais honestas quando se trata de sentimentos, elas estão mais propensas a dizer se gostam de você ou não, a sorrir quando estão felizes e chorar quando estão tristes. Era bastante simples lê-los porque eles mostravam qualquer sentimento. Foi a primeira vez que ela tinha dito a uma criança que seu parente estava morto. Não era uma coisa fácil de dizer aos adultos também, mas se tivesse que escolher, ela escolheria eles.

Depois de uma hora, quando a menina finalmente acalmou, Maura tentou movê-la, mas a ela apertou os braços em volta de seu pescoço novamente.

'Não' Ela murmurou.

'Harriet...' Ela tentou novamente. Depois de passar tanto tempo em pé com a menina nos braços, suas costas a estavam matando.

'N-não!' Agora as pernas de Harriet envolveram em torno de sua cintura.

'Você não quer dizer adeus?' Ela perguntou em voz baixa. Ela levou a menina lá porque ela acreditava que seria melhor para ela entender a perda, mesmo sabendo que ela iria negá-la em primeiro lugar. Era cruel, mas Maura não podia fazer outra coisa, senão ajudá-la a passar por isso. Ela teria que aceitá-la em primeiro lugar, a fase mais dolorosa de sofrimento, para depois passar pelas outras. Maura estava disposta a ajudá-la tanto quanto ela poderia.

A menina suspirou profundamente, ainda chorando.

'Ok, menininha. Vou levá-la comigo para o meu escritório, ok?'

Ela balançou a cabeça que sim.

'Você pode olhar para mim?' Ela perguntou enquanto se dirigia para o escritório.

Nenhuma resposta. Somente dedinhos dançando através de seu cabelo.

'Sabe... esta manhã, quando você me disse que gostava de tartarugas? Algo passou pela minha cabeça.'

Ela estava à espera de uma resposta, mas, mais uma vez, não veio nenhuma. Ela abriu a porta, caminhou até o sofá e antes de sentar-se lá ela tirou os sapatos de salto alto. Deus, suas costas estavam doendo muito. Foi um alívio quando ela finalmente descansou contra o encosto do sofá.

'Sabe que há uma tartaruga famosa na Austrália? Bem, é um cágado, na verdade.'

A menina se mexeu no colo de Maura. Sua testa estava perto do queixo da loira, mas ela se recusou a olhar para cima, e Maura não iria invadir seu espaço.

'Adivinha o nome dela.'

'Hum...'

Maura sorriu, ela estava trazendo a menina de volta para ela. Ela pegou seu celular e digitou uma mensagem para Jane: Disse a ela. Seu coração está quebrado.

'Não sei.' A menina fungou.

'Eu tenho certeza que você pode pensar em alguma coisa.'

O texto voltou em poucos segundos. 'Vc tá bem? Eu disse que não é fácil.'

'Bob?'

'Não. É um nome feminino.' Maura respondeu a mensagem: Eu estou bem. Ela me abraçou e não me solta. Eu não sei o que fazer.

'Hm ... Elizabeth?'

'Não. É um nome bonito, mas não.'

A mensagem de Jane veio de novo: Eu também não. Tenho certeza de que vc pode lidar com isso.

Maura digitou: Eu espero que sim. Você encontrou alguma coisa?

'Hm.. Ela suspirou. 'Tô cansada.'

'Oh, querida...' Ela acariciou as costas de Harriet.

'Maura? A menina chamou, sua voz era apenas um sussurro perdido em um pântano de tristeza.

'Sim?'

'Você vai embora, também?' Ela olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Maura. Seus olhos estavam inchados e seu rosto estava uma bagunça, mas Maura não se importava.

A loira sentiu algo quente dentro dela. A questão só poderia significar que a menina gostava dela o suficiente para temer a sua ausência. Ela gentilmente segurou o rosto de Harriet e lhe disse: 'Não. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu vou ficar bem aqui.' Ela colocou os braços ao redor da garota novamente, tranquilizando-a. A menina encostou a cabeça na clavícula de Maura, e só agora a loira percebeu como ela estava fria. Eles passaram um longo tempo no necrotério, e esse lugar era o mais frio do edifício por uma razão. Preocupada, ela passou as mãos nos braços de Harriet, tentando aquecê-la. Ela estava usando um vestido roxo e um Converse branco, Maura não tinha idéia do porquê, considerando que o tempo lá fora não estava um dos mais quentes também. O outono estava chegando e este ano o frio prometia ser mais intenso do que no ano anterior.

'Harriet, você está gelada. Será que você deixa eu colocar meu casaco em torno de você?' Maura segurou a cintura pequenininha da menina e ela se afastou.

'Uhum.'

'Bom. Mas eu preciso que você me solte. - Só por um momento '. Ela acrescentou quando a menina hesitou.

'Tá.'

Maura ajudou a menina a sair de seu colo, em seguida, de pé, ela tirou o casaco, colocou-o em torno do corpo de Harriet e ajudou-a com as mangas.

'Prontinho. É um pouco grande, mas você pode ficar com ele por enquanto.'

'É quentinho.'

'Sim, é.' Maura suspirou e sentou-se novamente. Seu corpo estava dolorido. Seria por causa do gasto de energia?

Harriet observou enquanto Maura estava sentado, em seguida, ela colocou as mãos - agora praticamente cobertas pelas mangas - sobre os joelhos de Maura. Era fofinho quão pequena ela parecia engolida pelo casaco, e Maura teve que resistir, mas não por muito tempo, à urgência de querer pegá-la em seus braços novamente e cuidar dela.

'Maura?'

'Sim?'

'Qual é o nome do cágado?'

Maura sorriu. A menina tomou isso como um convite para subir no seu colo novamente e fez seu caminho até lá. 'Eu disse a você que é um nome feminino. Eu vou te dar essa dica: começa com H.'

'A mesma letra do meu nome!' Ela exclamou.

'De Fato.' Maura arqueou as sobrancelhas incentivando-a a continuar.

De repente, a boca da menina caiu aberta em realização. 'É Harriet, não é?'

'Sim, é.' Maura riu porque a expressão em seu rosto era impagável.

'Minha mãe me deu o nome de uma tartaruga!'

Maura não teve coragem de dizer que isso seria improvável porque a menina estava sorrindo novamente.

'Está na internet. Eu posso te mostrar mais tarde, se você quiser.'

'Eu quero.'

Maura sorriu para ela e a menina segurou seu olhar por um momento. Maura podia ler sua alma, e ela tinha certeza de que Harriet podia ler a dela também. É como aquele momento em que você encontra alguém que você tem certeza absoluta de que você conheceu em outra vida. Maura não acreditava em outra vida, é claro, mas o sentimento estava lá. A intensidade daquele olhar conectava-las de alguma forma, como se seus olhos fossem espelhos que Maura podia cruzar, dar uma olhada dentro daquele universo e, em seguida, voltar novamente. Nenhum dano feito, apenas reconhecimento. Mas, em seguida, aquela intensidade foi lentamente substituída pela desolação novamente.

'Você acha que pode arrumar isso?'

Maura acariciou suas costas, para cima e para baixo. 'Acho que podemos trabalhar nas coisas de agora em diante.'

Ela fez beicinho e descansou a testa contra o peito de Maura. A loira pensou que ela iria começar a chorar de novo, mas ela permaneceu quieta por alguns minutos.

'Por que você não tira um cochilo, querida? Você parece tão cansada.'

'Não vai embora?'

'Não.'

'Me conta sobre a tartaruga?' A menina murmurou perto do seu ouvido, a voz carregada pelo sono e pela canseira.

'Cágado.' Maura corrigiu.

'Sim. Me conta?' Ela pediu enquanto ela passeava os dedos pelo cabelo de Maura, devagar e delicadamente.

'Bem, ela tem 175 anos de idade. Dá para acreditar? Ela vive na Austrália agora, mas ela foi recolhida por Charles Darwin. Você o conhece?

'Não'

'Eu imaginei que não, mas um dia você vai ouvir dele. Bem... A tartaruga vive num zoológico da Austrália, eu nunca a visitei antes, eu só li sobre ela, mas parece que ela gosta da atenção dos seres humanos, e gosta de ter seu casco acariciado.'

Maura se remexeu para arrumar seu peso e a menina suspirou. Se ela não estava dormindo, ela estava prestes. De qualquer forma, Maura continuou a falar.

'Dizem que ela é de boa-natureza, entende? Mas ela é preguiçosa, ela passa o tempo todo dormindo. O que mais? Oh, sua comida favorita é hibisco. Você sabe que tipo de planta é?'

A menina não respondeu. Maura esperou mais alguns minutos para ter certeza de que ela tinha adormecido. Cuidadosamente, Maura tirou o Converse, colocando-o de lado, sabendo que dormir sem sapatos seria mais confortável. Em seguida, ela conseguiu mudar a posição da menina, deixando-a descansar de lado contra o seu próprio corpo. Maura acariciou sua bochecha e colocou um fio de cabelo ao lado de sua orelha. Ela parecia dormir tão calma, serena, como se nada de ruim pudesse acontecer a ela.

Depois de plantar um beijo em sua testa, Maura pegou o celular de novo e leu a mensagem mais recente de Jane:

Não, mas eu já chamei a assistente social.

Um número considerável de meses havia se passado desde a última vez que Maura tinha se sentido enjoada, mas depois de ler a mensagem de Jane pela segunda vez, seu estômago torceu de tal maneira que ela tinha certeza de que iria vomitar.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane passou os dedos pelo cabelo antes de entrar no escritório de Maura. Droga, que dia longo. Ele parecia não ter fim para ela. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era ir para casa, beber uma cerveja gelada e cair de sono, mas primeiro ela tinha que fazer uma última coisa. Harriet. Ela tinha que levar a menina para Christine, a assistente social que provavelmente já estava lá. Sem bater, ela empurrou a porta e encaminhou-se para dentro do quarto. A primeira coisa que viu foi Maura, sentada ao lado da mesa, lendo algumas notas. No momento em que Maura notou sua presença, ela fechou o arquivo e sorriu para Jane.

'Hey'. Foi tudo o que ela disse. Ela parecia tão cansada como a morena.

'Ei, Maur. Onde está...' Ela parou quando viu Harriet dormindo no sofá, toda aninhada no casaco de Maura.

Por um momento, Jane se permitiu pensar nela como uma garotinha fofa. Se ela e Maura tivessem insistido um pouco mais, talvez elas teriam tido a sua própria criança dormindo no escritório, à espera de sua mãe para ir para casa. Por um momento aquele pensamento quase, _quase_, a pegou. Essa menina não era dela, e ela não era sua filha. Para ser honesta, ela mal a conhecia. Ela se recusava a passar por isso novamente. Uma vez tinha sido o suficiente para ela aprender a lidar com este tipo de situação. Não se envolva. Não faça promessas. Não torne isso pessoal.

'Oh...' Ela acrescentou baixando a voz. 'Bem, é hora de ir. A assistente social está aqui.'

Maura se levantou e lambeu os lábios. 'Jane, sobre isso... Você acha que...' Ela agora estava girando seu anel de casamento.

Espere, ela estava inquieta? Jane franziu a testa.

'O que, Maur?' Ela deu um passo para a frente.

'Eu acho que ela está muito chateada. Você acha que você poderia nos dar mais algum tempo?'

'Para que? Conversar?' Tinha sido na defensiva, Jane não queria que soasse assim, mas acabou sendo. Por que Maura estava pedindo mais tempo? Realmente, uma hora ou duas não faria qualquer diferença. Maura não era nem mesmo uma psicóloga ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

'Sim. Ela precisa entender que ela não vai para casa de novo, que ela nunca vai ver a mãe de novo.'

'Eu pensei que você tinha dito a ela isso.'

'Eu disse, mas ela é uma criança, Jane. Leva tempo para...'

'Maura, olha, eu acho que Christine pode fazer isso, ok? Quero dizer... Qual é o ponto de gastar uma hora aqui com ela? Você disse que é preciso tempo, quero dizer...' Ela encolheu os ombros. A conclusão era muito óbvia e em sua opinião ela nem sequer tinha que explicar.

'Na verdade, eu estava pensando... dois dias, talvez três?' Ela sugeriu timidamente.

'O Quê?' Jane tinha sido pega de surpresa agora. Ela tinha escutado isso mesmo? Ah, não. 'Droga, Maura. Você não se envolveu, não é? '

'Não, não me envolvi. Mas, Jane olha para ela! Ela é muito nova e ela está sozinha!' Os olhos verdes encararam os dela esperançosamente.

Merda. Merda, merda! Isso sempre começava assim. Primeiro você sente alguma empatia, você se importa, mesmo que você pense que é apenas compaixão e nada mais que isso. Então você se envolve em aspectos da vida pessoal. Você quer fazer algo mais, porque aquele garoto está desesperado pelos pais, porque ela foi abusada, ou porque ela estava sozinha. Não. Não de novo, não com ela, não com Maura.

Jane passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou. 'É por isso que eu odeio trabalhar em casos como estes. Todos eles nos afetam de alguma forma.'

'Eu sei o que você acha de...'

'Maura,' Jane a interrompeu, chegou mais perto dela e acariciou seus braços. Ela não deixaria Maura fazer isso consigo mesma. Ela conhecia o efeito colateral de trabalhar em casos assim. Ela pensou que Maura fosse mais esperta do que se envolver, talvez Jane deveria ter avisado a ela, mas, no fundo, talvez, a morena sabia que isso era algo que você não vê se metendo, e você só percebe que você se está machucada quando é tarde demais para sair ilesa. 'Querida... Ela não ... ela não é nossa responsabilidade, você sabe disso, né?'

'Eu sei, mas Jane...'

'Maura...' Jane a interrompeu mais uma vez. 'Olha, eu gosto dela também, ok? Eu gosto. Mas se você se envolver com cada pessoa, cada família no trabalho... Isso vai te levar a loucura.'

'Jane, ela está sozinha. Ela não tem mais ninguém.' Maura insistiu.

'A assistente social vai cuidar dela. Ela vai estabelecer a menina com uma família.'

'Ela não pode levá-la agora. Ela está com o coração partido, Jane. Ela acaba de perder sua mãe e ela confia em mim. Não seria justo simplesmente deixar alguém que ela nem conhece levá-la para fora daqui.' Maura jogou as mãos no ar para depois deixá-las cair ao lado do corpo.

'Se esse é o problema, você só tem que apresentá-la a Christine.' Foi frio, mas ela preferia ver Maura chateada agora do que devastada mais tarde.

Maura olhou fixamente para ela. Jane conhecia aquele olhar, embora ela tivesse visto apenas algumas vezes. Realmente, ela não queria ser rude. Ela estava apenas tentando ser protetora. Ela era quem ela era, era parte de sua alma. E essa Jane protetora não era apenas no seu trabalho - é claro que ela precisava se proteger, enquanto lá dentro, havia uma série de riscos que envolvidos, ela sabia melhor do que ninguém. Hoyt tinha deixado cicatrizes reais nela, um lembrete de quanto mais vulnerável ela fosse, maiores seriam as chances de se machucar. Sim, havia muito do que se proteger. Quando não era sobre o trabalho, com certeza era sobre as pessoas. Ela não permitiria que ninguém a machucasse, ou a sua família e, especialmente, Maura. Proteção, mantinha ela segura; eles seguros. Ela estava apenas fazendo o que ela era boa, mas a julgar pelo olhar do rosto de Maura, a loira não considerava suas últimas palavras como proteção. Não. Jane viu um relance de ressentimento em seus olhos.

'Você realmente disse isso?' Maura perguntou perplexa.

'Maura...'

'Não.' A loira respondeu rispidamente.

Jane nem tentou se desculpar. Era inútil agora.

'Você nem sequer tentou manter distância, não é?'

'Eu estava ciente, Jane. Mas ela é uma criança, ela merecia mais do que apenas palavras. Eu não sou tão fria assim.' Maura afirmou. É claro que ela não era. Ela poderia ser um pouco estranha quando se tratava de habilidades sociais e tudo mais, mas ela não era fria. Ela se preocupava com as pessoas.

'Não, você não é.' Jane replicou. 'Eu não deveria ter deixado você fazer isso.' Ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

'Você não tem o direito de escolher isso. Foi a _minha_ escolha.'

'E olhe para esta confusão, Maura.' Ela estendeu a mão, apontando toda a sala. 'E que diabos? Por que você está descalça?'

'Não importa.' Ela disse curtamente.

'A assistente social está chegando. Se você acha que não pode fazer isso, deixa que eu faço.'

'Jane, eu posso. Eu só não acho que isso é certo. Você não consegue entender?

'Maura... Eu só estou tentando te proteger. Eu não quero ver você triste. Confie em mim quando eu digo te isto: casos como estes ferem, eles nunca cicatrizam Maura, porque continuamos cutucando ora ou outra, se perguntando como eles estão, o que estão fazendo, se eles estão seguros. Dói, porque não podemos controlar o futuro deles, e nem é o nosso lugar para fazer isso também. Eu sei como é, Maura. Eu estou lhe dizendo para escapar enquanto você puder .'

'Eu acho que é tarde demais, Jane. Além disso, ela pode ajudar a resolver este caso, você mesma disse que ninguém tem uma pista nele. Talvez ela saiba algo que possa ajudar, mas não sabe ainda como.'

Maura tinha razão nisso e Jane sabia que ela estava certa. Ainda assim...

'Então, nós apenas temos que chamar assistente social, se alguma coisa acontecer.'

'Estudos mostram que indivíduos que passaram por um trauma como este são mais propensos a lembrar de detalhes desse período traumático quando eles estão em um ambiente livre de estresse, confortável o suficiente em torno de pessoas que eles se sentem seguros.'

Outro ponto. Jane odiava quando Maura usava sua ciência contra ela, porque ela sabia que ela poderia argumentar contra Maura, mas definitivamente não podia contra a ciência. Merda.

Derrotada, Jane resmungou.

'Jesus. Espero que você esteja ciente de onde você está se metendo.' Ela virou as costas para Maura e olhou para Harriet. Isso não ia ser bom.

'Jane?' A voz frágil de Maura chamou.

'Sim, Maur?' A morena virou-se para sua esposa novamente.

'Se eu precisar de sua ajuda sobre isso, você me daria?'

Jane sorriu tristemente para ela. Ela sabia que Maura não iria desistir, ela era tão teimosa como Jane. Maura estava pedindo a ela para ser sua cúmplice nisso. Ela estava pedindo à Jane, a pessoa que sempre escolheu caminhar em terreno seguro, pisar em uma areia movediça. Maura seria sugada por ela. Jane iria junto.

'Por Favor?'

Jane hesitou no início, mas Maura parecia tão indefesa, engajada e decidida ao mesmo tempo, que Jane não teve coragem de dizer não. Maura precisava dela e para seu próprio bem, Jane preferiria estar ao seu lado em caso de algo sair errado. O botão de pânico tinha sido pressionado e uma voz constante gritava dentro de sua mente '_perigo, perigo, perigo_', mas ela estava seguindo Maura, porque, merda!, ela não iria deixá-la fazer isso sozinha.

'Você sabe que eu tô do seu lado, Maur.' Ela finalmente respondeu, quase se arrependendo das palavras.

'Uma das razões pelas quais eu amo você.' Maura sentiu a tensão indo embora. Ela sorriu timidamente para Jane.

'Eu também te amo, querida. Agora junte suas coisas e acorde ela.'

'Jane?'

'Você não tem que falar. Eu sei o que você está pensando.'

'Você sabe.' Era quase uma questão.

Jane quase deu uma risadinha. Como se ela não conhecesse Maura tão bem. Ela caminhou até a esposa e segurou suas mãos 'Eu sei, e eu vou me odiar se algum dia eu te ver chorando por isso. "

Jane estava realmente preocupado com ela, Maura podia dizer pelo jeito que a morena estava estudando seu rosto, a forma como os olhos a estudava. Ela apreciava toda a preocupação, no entanto, ela era uma mulher crescida, ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Certo?

'Vamos torcer para que eu não chore.' Ela sussurrou e deu um beijo na boca de Jane.

'Então, aqui vai outra coisa: prepare-se. Como eu lhe disse, eu já passei por isso antes.'

**...**

Não tinha sido nada fácil convencer a assistente social que a menina tinha que ficar com elas. Elas tiveram um momento complicado de discussão. De um lado da sala, a mulher se recusava a deixar Harriet lá, e do outro lado, Harriet (agarrada nas pernas de Maura) gritava para a mulher que 'de jeito nenhum que eu vou com você, eu não te conheço, _não me toque_!' Jane descobriu que uma Harriet irritada poderia se tornar em um monstrinho.

Depois de muita discussão, depois de Cavanaugh ter aparecido na sala para interferir, após promessas de Jane de que ela certamente iria informá-la sobre a situação de Harriet no caso, depois de tentativas de Maura para acalmar a menina e prometerem à assistente social que cuidariam dela, a chamaria se alguma coisa desse errado, para atualizar-la, pelo menos, três vezes ao dia, elas haviam feito um acordo.

A garota iria ficar com Maura e Jane.

Sob a responsabilidade delas.

Durante três dias.

'Vocês duas. Não me decepcionem.'

'Temos certeza que não queremos fazer isso.' Jane disse entre dentes, mas sorrindo.

Harriet fez uma cara zangada para a mulher antes de ela sair. Ela estava feliz que ela iria ficar, mas ela tinha que deixar claro: ela não gostava de Christine. Ela a odiava. Por uma única razão: ela estava tentando afastá-la das duas pessoas de qual ela dependia agora. No momento em que a mulher virou as costas para elas, ela sorriu para Jane e Maura. Um rostinho de anjo.

'Obrigada.' Ela sussurrou.

Ambas sorriram para ela.

'Então...' Jane começou. 'Qual é o ponto de quase matar uns aos outros para deixar você ficar em casa com a gente, se nós não estamos indo para casa?'

'Certo.' Harriet tentou caminhar em direção a Jane, mas o casaco de Maura estava tornando a missão realmente impossível. Ela tropeçava toda vez que tentava dar um passo em frente.

'Ok, espera.' Jane levantou a mão. 'Maura, por que você não a leva para casa? Eu tenho que terminar algumas coisas aqui. Eu chego lá em uma hora mais ou menos.'

'Você tem certeza? Podemos esperar.'

'Não, sério. Vá. Você tá cansada. Ela tá cansada.' Jane colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Maura. Alguns policiais estavam olhando, mas ela não poderia se importar menos.

'Tudo bem, então. Te encontro em casa.'

'Quer que eu compre alguma comida?' Ela perguntou enquanto Maura colocava Harriet novamente em seus braços.

'Isso seria ótimo. Chinesa?'

'Chinesa!' Harriet levantou os braços, em votação.

'Chinesa será.' Jane deu de ombros.

**...**

'Vocês estão levando essa menina para casa, Jane?' Sua mãe perguntou casualmente, quando ela parou no Café para dizer adeus. Jane sabia o propósito por trás da pergunta.

'Sim, estamos.'

''E Maura vai ficar bem com isso?' Aí, lá estava. Sua mãe sempre tinha começado conversas assim. De vagar, até chegar ao ponto. Angela não era tão ingênua. Perguntas simples como este sempre levavam a algo em que Jane normalmente não queria falar.

'Foi decisão dela.' Ela respondeu um pouco incomodada.

'Entendo. Você não parece concordar com isso.' Uma observação sutil.

'Pode apostar que não.'

'Jane...'

'Mãe, pára. Eu não deveria ter deixado ela falar com Harriet. Agora, ela pediu três dias, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde a criança vai para outro lugar, não importa o quê.'

'Ela só quer ajudar, Jane. Ela tem um grande coração e Harriet é apenas uma garota que precisa dele agora.'

'Ela não deveria ter se envolvido, ela passou do limite.' Ela estava acusando Maura, porque, honestamente, o que diabos ela estava pensando? E ela também estava com raiva de si mesma, porque concordando com ela sobre isso tinha sido uma decisão idiota. Ela estava irritada.

'Você fez isso uma vez também, não é?'

'Sim, exatamente! É por isso que eu sei como isso vai acabar.'

Sua mãe sorriu tristemente para ela. Ela queria dizer que ela não sabia com certeza. Às vezes a vida nos surpreende. Mas conhecendo sua própria filha, ela não iria insistir.

'Esteja do lado dela, então.'

'Eu vou, mãe.'

'Eu preciso ir agora, desculpa Jane. Falo com você quando eu chegar em casa, ok? Não faça nada estúpido!'

'O que, um encontro quente?' Jane riu.

Angela castigou Jane batendo a bolsa em seu ombro.

'Ouch! O que é isso?' Ela fingiu estar com dor, esfregando o lugar.

'Mostre algum respeito pela sua própria mãe, Jane Clementine Rizzoli!'

'Não...' Tarde demais, Jane. Ela olhou em volta e rezou para o bom Deus que ela acreditava que ninguém tivesse escutado seu nome completo.

Sua mãe tinha ido embora agora, antes que ela pudesse repreendê-la. Para seu próprio bem, ela decidiu sair daquele lugar, antes de qualquer outra coisa decidisse acontecer naquele dia. Era o suficiente por agora.


	7. Chapter 7

Estava escuro lá fora. Os dias se tornavam em noites mais cedo naquela época do ano, e a temperatura da noite caía rapidamente. Maura desligou o motor do carro e ela olhou para trás para observar Harriet. Ela estava em silêncio, olhando para fora da janela com as sobrancelhas levantadas. De repente, ela virou a cabeça e piscou os olhos para Maura como se tivesse saído de um transe.

'Essa é a sua casa?' Ela apertou o dedo indicador contra o vidro da janela.

Maura sacudiu a cabeça em positivo. "Sim".

'Oh.' Harriet estudou a entrada da porta iluminada por uma luz fraca.

'Pronta para ir?'

'Sim'.

Maura saiu do carro e fechou a porta. Uma rajada de vento frio atingiu seu rosto e ela estreitou os olhos. Ela caminhou ao redor do carro e ajudou Harriet a libertar-se do cinto de segurança. A menina ainda estava usando o casaco de Maura, assim a loira não tinha outra opção a não ser levá-la por todo o caminho. Elas passaram pela porta e uma vez lá dentro, Maura colocou a menina no chão.

Elas ficaram paradas por um minuto. Isso era tudo muito novo para ambas. Maura nunca tinha estado sozinha com uma criança antes, ela não sabia exatamente que protocolo seguir, isso é, se é que tinha algum. O que ela deve fazer em primeiro lugar? Mostre-lhe a casa? Não, ela não estaria interessada nisso. Talvez ela deveria... Mas o som de patas pequenas trotando no assoalho de madeira a trouxe de volta à realidade. Lá estava Joe Friday, fazendo sua entrada. Primeiro ela cheirou e colocou as duas patas dianteiras contra a perna de Maura, como se dissesse 'Olá' a sua proprietária, então, dirigiu a sua atenção para a hóspede. Cuidadosamente, ela aproximou e fungou. A menina estendeu a mão para o cão e Joe a lambeu.

'Oh!' Exclamou a menina. 'Esse é o seu cachorro.' Ela disse à Maura, agora acariciando a cabeça do animalzinho.

'Sim. Essa é Joe Friday. Eu acho que ela gosta de você.' Maura disse, agora um pouco mais confortável sabendo que Harriet tinha encontrado algo para se divertir, o que lembrou Maura de...

'Ela é bonitinha.'

'Não é? E lembra que eu disse que tenho um cágado?'

'Sim!' Os olhos de Harriet estavam bem abertos, Joe Friday agora lambendo sua mão e abanando o rabo para ganhar atenção, mas ela havia sido esquecida momentaneamente.

'Gostaria de conhecê-lo?'

'Claro!' Ela disse com toda a sua energia restante.

Maura esperou-a despir o casaco e, em seguida, pegou sua mão e caminhou pela casa. Bass estava na cozinha, de modo que o passeio não foi tão grande. Ele estava ao lado do freezer, e Harriet parou quando viu o animal de estimação.

'Harriet, esse é Bass.'

'Ele é grande.' Foi uma pequena observação. Maura sorriu satisfeita com a expressão no rosto de Harriet. Ela estava em algum lugar entre perplexa e admirada. Seus olhos estavam se movendo rapidamente, de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse tentando obter toda a imagem de uma só vez, disposta a não perder um pequeno detalhe.

'Sim, ele é. Gostaria de acariciá-lo?'

'Eu posso?' Olhos azuis se voltaram para Maura enquanto a pergunta foi feita de uma maneira ingênua que só crianças fazem.

'Claro.'

A menina deu um passo adiante, mas não soltou da mão de Maura. Lentamente, ela se agachou na frente do animal que estava agora olhando para ela e uma vez que ela não desgrudou da mão de Maura, a loira encontrou-se ajoelhando-se também.

Ela estendeu a mão para o cágado, deu um tapinha de leve na cabeça, mas quando Bass rapidamente retraiu a cabeça em sua concha, Harriet deu um passo para trás e trombou com Maura, desabando nos braços da mulher mais velha.

'Oh!' Ela exclamou levantando as mãos, claramente com medo.

'Tudo bem, querida. Ele é dócil.' Maura segurou a cintura de Harriet e puxou-a para cima novamente. 'Vamos tentar isso...' Ela caminhou até a geladeira e pegou algumas folhas verdes. 'Alface. Você quer tentar e dar a ele?'

Harriet parecia insegura.

'Eu vou te ajudar, venha aqui.'

Maura deu a folha para Harriet e guiou a mão da garotinha com a sua, colocando perto de Bass. O animal colocou a cabeça para fora e deu uma mordida. Olhos azuis viraram-se para Maura em quase descrença.

'Mais uma vez?' Ela murmurou, encantada.

'Sim, agora você pode fazer isso sozinha.' Maura a motivou.

Ela fez mais uma vez. E então, duas vezes. Em seguida, ela parecia confortável o suficiente lá, alimentando a tartaruga de Maura, como se ela tivesse feito isso por um longo tempo. A loira decidiu sentar-se no chão em algum momento, porque seus joelhos já estavam doendo, e ela estava gostando de ver a menina interagindo com Bass.

Depois de folhas e folhas de alface, o cágado ficou satisfeito e decidiu seguir em frente e obter algum lugar tranquilo para tirar um cochilo. Harriet o viu desaparecer atrás do balcão da cozinha, em seguida, virou-se para Maura.

'Ele só come isso?'

'Não. Ele gosta de morangos e hibisco.'

'Oh ... Deve ser muito bom ter uma tartaruga.'

'É, sim.'

Harriet mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua mãe tinha dito a ela que talvez, um dia, ela teria uma. Mas e agora? Ela não tinha mais sua mãe, como ela poderia ter uma tartaruga? O pensamento a deixou triste. Ela queria uma tartaruga e acima de tudo, ela queria a mãe dela. E de repente tudo isso parecia muito estranho. Ela não conhecia Maura, aquele não era o seu lar, ela não se sentia em casa. Ela queria ir para casa. Ela não deveria ter deixado o seu apartamento naquela manhã. Talvez se ela tivesse ficado lá...

'O que passa na sua cabecinha, Harriet?' Maura perguntou docemente, notando que a menina tinha ficado triste.

'É...' Ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. 'Eu gosto de você, Maura. Mas você pode me levar para casa?'

Maura suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. O mundo não era justo. Não era justo uma mãe ser assassinada e uma criança de seis anos de idade ser deixada para trás, sozinha nesse imenso lugar cheio de perigo, pessoas ruins, e vida dura. Sozinha e alheia a tudo isso, não tendo ninguém para guiá-la e protegê-la até que ela tivesse idade suficiente para fazê-lo sozinha. Maura queria poder fazer algo para aliviar sua dor, mas a verdade nem sempre é gentil.

'Harriet... Você sabe que mesmo se você voltasse para casa você ficaria sozinha lá?'

'Talvez ela volta para casa?' Ela perguntou em uma última tentativa.

'Não querida. Eu... te disse, lembra?'

Ela balançava a cabeça que sim, em silêncio, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. 'Não dá pra eu ir pra casa? Eu nunca vou voltar pra casa?'

'Você vai ter uma nova casa, Harriet. Pode demorar um tempo, mas eu prometo a você, você vai. Agora, por que você não toma um banho? Está ficando tarde e você está exausta.'

A garota ignorou sugestão. 'Onde é a minha casa agora, Maura?'

Desarmada, Maura não tinha resposta para isso. Embora fosse uma questão justa, levava a outro tema; um que Maura não estava disposta a falar agora. A menina tinha tido o suficiente para um dia. Escolhendo deixar para amanhã, ela colocou os braços ao redor de Harriet e levantou-se, levando a menina com ela em seus braços.

'Querida, você está tão cansada que esta conversa que estamos tendo não fará qualquer sentido. Vamos esquecer isso por agora, está bem?'

Ela sentiu a cabeça de Harriet se movendo ligeiramente contra seu cabelo. Maura entrou no quarto de hóspedes e acendeu a luz. Em seguida, ela entrou no banheiro e fez Harriet uma oferta.

'Chuveiro ou banheira?'

'Banheira..?' Sua voz frágil veio com incerteza.

'Ok.'

Maura se sentou na beirada da banheira e abriu a sua torneira, esperando pacientemente enquanto ela estava sendo preenchida. A cabeça de Harriet estava descansando contra seu peito e a menina estava respirando pesadamente agora. Maura sabia que ela estava cansada, de uma maneira que uma criança não deveria estar. Ela passou a mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas, o murmúrio da água embalando-las para um estado de hipnose.

'Harriet? Ela chamou, quebrando o efeito.

'Hum.'

'Eu sei que você está com medo, mas eu quero que você saiba que você está segura aqui. Okay?'

A cabeça se moveu em sim.

'Bom. Agora, vamos tirar sua roupa e te lavar.'

A menina foi para o chão e levantou os braços para cima. Maura demorou um momento para entender o gesto.

'Oh...' Ela se inclinou para frente e ajudou-a a tirar o vestido.

'Não olha!' A menina mandou enquanto tirava sua pequena calcinha.

'Eu não estou.' Ela colocou o vestido sobre a pia.

A menina pulou na banheira e ficou lá por um tempo, sem falar.

'Vou preparar algo para você comer.' Maura anunciou, sabendo que a menina estava confortável lá.

'Maura... Antes de ir... Você pode lavar o cabelo?' A voz veio tímida, num murmúrio.

A loira sorriu para ela. 'Sim. Morango ou lavanda?' Ela perguntou enquanto alcançava o shampoo.

'Morango, aí Bass vai gostar mais de mim.'

Maura deu uma risadinha. 'Presumo que sim.'

Duas horas depois Jane estava chegando em casa. Maura tinha ligado uma vez, mas ela estava muito ocupada comprando algumas coisas e perdeu a chamada. Com sacolas nas mãos, ela abriu a porta e entrou na casa. Finalmente em casa. Deus, ela realmente queria descansar um pouco. Demorou apenas um minuto para Joe Friday vir recebe-la na sala de estar. Abanando o rabo, ela cheirou as sacolas.

'Não, Joe. Isso não é para você! "

'Jane, é você?' A voz de Maura a precedeu.

'É!' Ela caminhou até o balcão da cozinha e colocou as sacolas lá.

'Por que você demorou tanto tempo?' Maura estava atrás dela agora.

Jane se virou e colocou os braços ao redor da cintura de sua esposa. 'Sinto muito. Eu passei por algumas lojas.' Ela deu-lhe um beijo.

'Lojas?' Maura inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

'Sim...? E eu trouxe comida!'

'Ótimo, eu estou morrendo de fome. O que mais que você trouxe?' Maura beijou o queixo de Jane e descansou os braços ao redor do pescoço dela.

'Algumas coisas. E então, onde está Harriet?'

'Ela está no banho.'

'Oh... Olha isso.' Jane selecionou um pacote específico e o abriu depois de soltar Maura. Eles estavam de pé, lado a lado agora.

'O que é isso?'

'Bem, você sabe... Eu dirigi até ao restaurante, e você sabia que tem uma loja bacana ao lado dele? Eu pensei que Harriet precisaria de algumas roupas, você sabe, uma vez que ela vai ficar aqui por um par de dias... E eu comprei algumas.'

A morena esvaziou o saco plástico. Maura ficou impressionada. Desconcertada. Ela não estava esperando por isso.

Ela estudou cada item, um por um. Dois pares de jeans, duas calças de moletom (uma rosa e uma lavanda), cinco pares de calcinhas, duas blusas de moletom, duas camisetas com caricaturas estampadas nelas. E ainda por cima...

'O que é isso?' Maura desenrolou a última roupa. Era macio, muito macio, verde e... 'É uma fantasia?'

'Não! É um pijama. Não é legal? Eu acho que ela vai gostar.' Jane deu de ombros.

Era um pijama com capuz. Parecia uma fantasia porque era a tartaruga - Squirtle - que Harriet tanto amava. Maura passou as mãos sobre o tecido. Era macio, confortável, parecia quente. Sim, uma criança com certeza dormiria bem nisso. Harriet teria pelo menos um motivo para sorrir depois deste dia horrível. Ela iria adorar, Maura tinha certeza. Ela não sabia as razões pelas quais Jane tinha comprado isso para ela, mas ela ficou impressionada. Ela não estava esperando nada mais do que pequenas conversas entre ela e Harriet, mas além das aparências, Jane se preocupava com a menina, importava o suficiente para comprar um pijama personalizado. Essa era Jane, dura por fora e, tão igual o tecido em suas mãos, macia por dentro.

'Maura?' Jane sussurrou porque a loira havia se perdido em pensamentos.

'Sim?'

'Por que você parece triste?' Ela perguntou com cautela, com a voz baixa.

Maura lambeu os lábios, dobrou a roupa de novo e colocou-a em cima do balcão. Jane ainda estava esperando por uma resposta quando ela voltou sua atenção para ela.

'Eu...' Ela olhou para seus pés. 'Você teria sido uma ótima mãe.' Ela não iria encarar os olhos de Jane, então ela só ficou olhando para o chão.

'Oh, querida...' Jane deu um passo em direção a ela e abraçou a loira tão apertado quanto podia. Lá estava aquele sentimento de novo, o desamparo, aquela sensação de perda que elas estavam se esforçando a lutar contra isso por meses. Tinha vindo sempre em ondas, sem ser convidado, sem avisar, de vez em quando. Mas à medida que a tempestade principal tinha passado, as ondas eram agora mais fracas do que antes.

Jane beijou a testa de Maura e a loira suspirou pesadamente contra seu pescoço.

'Sinto muito, eu não deveria...' Ela disse já se afastando, mas Jane puxou-a de volta, porque ela sabia que Maura estava evitando o assunto. A morena apoiou as mãos contra a costas de Maura.

'Não, Maur. Qual é!' Jane beijou sua bochecha. 'O que posso fazer por você?'

Maura finalmente encontrou os olhos de Jane.

Jane viu a tristeza nos olhos da loira combinando sua própria. Se ela pudesse agarrá-la com as mãos, se ela pudesse carregá-la por si só, ela faria isso. Ela libertaria Maura daquilo. Doía duas vezes: ela sofria por ela e por saber que Maura estava sofrendo também.

'Apenas fica comigo?'

'Para sempre.' Jane prometeu.

'É muito tempo, você sabe disso, certo?' Ela estreitou os olhos, desafiando Jane.

'Parece bem pouco se eu vou passar com você.' Maura sorriu para ela, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e lhe deu um beijo lento nos lábios.

'Você me faz tão feliz.'

Jane segurou-a firmemente - ainda assim tão suavemente - em seus braços. 'Bem, o que posso dizer? Seu pai mafioso me ameaçou, então é melhor eu te fazer feliz, caso contrário... Bem, eu não quero nem pensar nisso.' Ele soltou um falso suspiro.

Maura riu e deu um tapa de leve na esposa.

'E também... Eu quase me esqueci disso! É porque você é o amor da minha vida.'

'Assim é melhor.'

Jane se inclinou e capturou os lábios de Maura em sua boca novamente, sugando-os suavemente antes de transformar em um beijo mais profundo. Jane pressionou seus corpos juntos, desejando algum tempo a sós com Maura, por sua pele macia, suas carícias delicadas, por sua doçura. Caramba, nada comparado com a sensação de chegar em casa sabendo que Maura estaria lá esperando por ela, tornando os dias de merda mais leves e os dias bons ainda melhores. Jane a amava, cada centímetro de seu corpo, todos os vestígios de sua mente brilhante, cada gesto. Ela estava tão apaixonada, tão ridiculamente apaixonado por ela. Por anos.

E também Maura por ela, ela sabia disso. Pelos dias ela acordava sentindo os lábios de Maura em seu ombro, ou bochechas, ou no pescoço, ela sabia disso. Toda vez que Maura olhava para ela depois de ficar uma hora, talvez mais, sem vê-la, ela sabia disso. Sempre que ela deitava a cabeça no colo de Maura, ela sabia disso. Quando Jane segurava a mão dela na frente de todos, orgulhosa de quem ela era, e de com quem ela estava, os olhos de Maura se iluminavam como as grandes estrelas do céu. Ela via amor lá, admiração, amizade, desejo. Ela via uma alma contente que tinha encontrado sua metade, como Maura lhe dissera uma vez - de que os deuses gregos tinham separado as pessoas que vieram da mesma alma em dois, deixando-os com nada, senão uma alma incompleta. Eles tinham sido condenados a esse sentimento de falta, a menos que eles encontrassem a outra parte ausente.

Jane tinha encontrado a dela. Sua alma gêmea. Sua Maura. Sua razão, seu senso. Elas estavam felizes - mesmo com os problemas, mesmo com os dias ruins, mesmo com algumas diferenças. O amor não delas não se curvaria diante das dificuldades, não quebraria, não iria sequer trincar. Elas eram fortes juntas.

Maura abriu um grande sorriso antes de mover seus lábios longe de Jane. 'Eu também te amo.'

'Eu sei que você ama.' A voz de Jane estava rouca.

'Mas é só um pouquinho.' Maura deu uma risadinha.

'Não quebre meu coração, Maura Rizzoli-Isles!' Jane protestou fazendo Maura rir novamente - era seu passatempo favorito.

Maura inclinou-se para beijá-la novamente, mas uma voz baixinha chamou sua atenção.

'Oi'. Harriet estava olhando para elas, imóvel, segurando a toalha grande em torno dos ombros, com as mãos na frente do peito, mantendo-a no lugar.

'Oh, hey. Você aí.' Jane corou. Ela tinha visto as duas se beijando?

'Harriet, venha cá. Jane comprou algumas roupas para você.' Maura acenou com a mão para ela, então envolveu a toalha no corpo dela corretamente e a prendeu ali, deixando as mãos da menina livre.

'Comprou?' Ela olhou para a morena.

'Na verdade, eu comprei! Quero que você veja este primeiro, olha...' Ela pegou o pijama empolgada e desdobrou ele, à altura da visão de Harriet. 'O que você acha?'

'É o... Squirtle?'

'Sim! É para você.' Jane sorriu toda animada. Ela estava esperando, pelo menos, um sorriso de contentamento, porque ela sabia Harriet tinha uma coisa com essa tartaruga, mas essa não foi a reação da garota.

Ela estendeu a mão para o vestuário, os olhos correndo dele para Jane, então, seus lábios curvaram-se para baixo, e ela endureceu seu aperto no material macio e começou a chorar em voz alta.

Jane olhou para Maura indefesa, confusa. 'O que eu fiz?'

'Jane... Ela está apenas cansada e sensível' Maura deu de ombros se desculpando, ainda que isso não fosse culpa dela.

'Bem... Eu...' Ela estava perdida. O que ela deveria fazer agora? Mas Maura estava lá para salvá-la.

'Harriet', ela se ajoelhou na frente da garotinha, 'tudo bem, querida. Você gostou?'

'E-eu gostei!' Ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto com uma das mãos.

'Bem, deixe-me secar você para que você possa colocá-lo.'

'T-tá.'

'Ok, vem aqui.' Maura tirou a toalha e secou-a, em seguida, ajudou-a com a calcinha. 'Pronto. Vamos colocá-lo agora.'

'Tá b-bem.'

Primeiro as pernas, então os braços. Era algum tipo de macacão, com botões que ia da barriga para o pescoço, apenas. Acabando de abotoar o pijama, Maura dobrou as mangas - embora Jane tinha pedido um tamanho para uma criança de seis anos de idade, Harriet era menor do que outras crianças da sua faixa-etária - e colocou a touca.

'Agora você está pronta. Vamos dar uma olhada.' As três caminharam até o espelho e Harriet _riu_da sua própria imagem lá.

A mente de uma criança era muito confusa para Jane, mas pelo menos ela tinha gostado.

'Bem, eu acho que temos mais uma tartaruga na nossa casa, Maura.' Ela brincou.

O rosto de Harriet se iluminou com a observação de Jane. Ela correu até ela e abraçou suas pernas. 'Muito obrigada, Jane. É perfeito.'

Jane se agachou e deu-lhe um abraço. 'Não por isso, garotinha. Que tal jantar agora? Eu não sei você, mas eu, pelo menos, estou morrendo de fome!'

Harriet balançou a cabeça que sim.

Elas jantaram juntas no sofá, assistindo TV - um desenho animado que Harriet tinha escolhido - mas 15 minutos depois ela estava bocejando, em seguida, ela descansou a cabeça contra a coxa de Jane e embalada pelo som que vinha da TV, caiu sono. Jane se certificou de que ela estava dormindo profundamente antes de carregá-la para o quarto de hóspedes. Ela era leve e pequena e era tão fácil de transportar. E Jesus, ela estava tão bonitinha naquele que pijama. Jane entrou no quarto e sentou-se em cima da cama, segurando Harriet em seus braços um pouco mais. Ela entendia por que Maura gostava dela. Ela era inteligente, engraçada, intrigante. Ela era honesta sobre suas próprias emoções - talvez porque ela era apenas uma criança ainda - e ela também era uma bela criança, isso era inegável. Olhos grandes azuis, cabelos escuros, pele clara. Um rosto inocente e ao mesmo tempo desafiador.

Sim, a própria Jane gostava dela. Ela não deveria, ela sabia o que estava por vir após estes dias, e ainda assim, ela não podia evitá-lo. É por isso que ela havia dito a Maura para ficar longe, só porque ela sabia que ela também iria ser pega nisto. Mas o primeiro corte é o que dói mais, não é isso que eles dizem? Ela tinha passado por isso antes, quando chegasse a hora ela saberia como lidar com a situação, ela já tinha conhecido essa dor antes. Mas o que dizer de Maura? Como ela reagiria a isso?

Como Harriet reagiria a isso?

Sacudindo a cabeça tristemente, Jane deu um beijo na testa de Harriet e acariciou sua bochecha com o polegar. Ela rezou para que uma boa família a adotasse, ela merecia uma casa agradável, parentes agradáveis, talvez irmãos e irmãs. Quem sabe? Havia um monte de possibilidades. Jane tentou ignorar aquela voz em sua mente dizendo 'incluindo os maus'; ela não era ingênua, mas ela esperava com todo o coração que Harriet acabasse em uma família grande e harmoniosa.

Harriet se remexeu no colo de Jane e, não querendo perturbar seu sono, a morena colocou a menina na cama, cobrindo-a até o queixo e apagou a luz, deixando a porta aberta, só por prevenção. Maura tinha ido tomar banho, Jane iria se juntar a ela.

A noite estava apenas começando.


End file.
